The Heartseeker
by lioncousin
Summary: Virgil Lainn was raised to be a weapon. Trained at an early age by the Bronze Black Cross as a secret project he escapes in search of his own path. He eventually settles down in Japan wanting to relax, but in a world full of Magic organizations, Gods, And God slayers there is no way a descendant of a demigod is going to live a normal life. Slight AU. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to my first story on Fanfiction. I've been wanting to write a story for some time now, but I've never had much confidence in my abilities but I finally decided why not. There are going to be some elements from F/SN in this story as well but not enough for me to put it in the crossover section. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! or F/SN or any references or elements in this story. I only own my OC and any original plot I may come up with it.**

Character Bio

Name: Vergil Lainn.

Age: 16 years old.

Sex: Male

Ethnicity: Half Japanese and Irish.

Eyes: Red with slitted pupils.

Hair: Black with blue streaks (styled like Minato Arisato from Persona 3).

Body Build: Athletic, Slim muscular.

Attire: Normally either wears a black pants with a hawaiian shirt over a plain white shirt, or black pants blue shirt and black a black blazer

Personality: Sarcastic, lazy, Independent, sadistic, slightly arrogant, vicious and at times bloodthirsty in battle.

Likes: Fishing and hunting, snow, a good fight, strong willed individuals (especially if their women), irrational promises (something that can be considered stupid or extremely stupid), and dogs.

Dislikes: Betrayal, harming the innocent, almost anything that gets in the way of him and a fight he is enjoying.

Background: Vergil Lainn is a descendent of the ancient Irish hero Cu Chulainn (the hound of Ireland). He was at first raised by the Bronze Black Cross to be a secret weapon due to his ancestry. He earned the nicknames The Bloody Hound and Heartseeker during his time in the organization. At the age of 14 he got tired of being a pet project for the organization and escaped. He's been spending the last two years travelling and hiding in Europe before deciding to head to Japan thinking there would be no way a European magic organization would hunt him down there. (picked the wrong country to hide in my dear fictional character..) While trying to adjust back into a normal lifestyle he ends up transferring into the same highschool as a certain 7th Campione.

Skills: Master with a spear and adept archer, very quick and agile, skilled in unarmed combat as well, can use runecraft (magical traps and self enhancements), and some ice and fire based magic (usually used with his runecraft).

Weapons: Gae Bolg (The Cursed Spear of Mortal Pain/Death)- Gae Bolg is the legendary weapon of the Irish demigod and hero Cu Chulainn. It is a red spear barbed at the end with an overall bloodthirsty appearance. (Lancer's spear from Fate Stay/Night, if you recognize what I'm talking about you should know what it does but for those of you who do not I'll put in an explanation *huffs* here I go." What Makes Gae Bolg different from your average spear is its unique ability to reverse cause and effect. When Gae Bolg is activated through the speaking of its name the weapon will seek out the heart of its opponent without fail. In a way it is like Odin's spear Gungnir that is said to always hit its target, the difference is that Gae Bolg will always hit its opponents heart (or the general area around the heart). This happens due to the weapon reversing cause and effect. instead of "the spear was used so the heart was pierced." it is reversed to "the heart was pierced so the spear must must have been used." The spear will even bend at impossible angles to reach its target. The target can avoid the full force of the weapon through a solid enough defense or through a combination of good luck and instinct. The spear will lay a curse upon its target if it does hit around the general area of its opponents heart making recovery very slow even for a god or Campione. A minor curse that still slows down healing will be placed if the spear strikes any other area however not nearly as potent. Vergil also possess a collapsible longbow with runecraft enchanted arrows to increase penetration and accuracy. The bow is only strong enough to slightly annoy a heretic god or Campione. (I'm embarrassed that my description of his weapon is longer than his background :P)

**Authors note: First chapter will begin a little bit before the whole Voban fiasco in Volume 2. (my knowledge of Campione for the most part comes from the anime so please feel free to correct me if I do something wrong.)**


	2. Ch1 The Arrival

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 1 of ****The Heartseeker****, I'm not going to go straight into some hardcore action yet, I am planning on letting at least the first 2 chapters be about character interactions before I go into anything too intense. **

**lioncousin: So Virgil will ya?**

**Virgil: Fine! *grumbles about me being a lazy author* lioncousin does not own Campione! F/SN or any other elements from any serious used in this story.**

**lioncousin: Thanks Man! Onto the chapter.**

**(Has now been slightly reworked)**

**XxXx**

Ch1. The Arrival

Virgil was at peace.

Two years ago Virgil finally escaped from the Bronze Black Cross, and after hiding throughout Europe found a small little sanctuary in Japan. He was even enrolled himself into a high school so he could continue his education. The only real problem (at least for now) with high school is that it required the person attending said high school to actually wake up in the morning, and Virgil is not a morning person...

*RING RING*

"By freaking Heretic Gods SHUT UP!" Virgil said as he ended up breaking his alarm clock. "That's the seventh one this month. When I think about it why would I wake myself up at such an early hour?" he grumbled to himself. After siting n his single bed for about ten minutes Virgil finally remembered what's happening this specific day.

"Shit, it's my first day of school!"

Virgil proceeded to get ready for the first day of his new life, he took a shower, freshened up, made himself some breakfast, and finally put on his new school uniform.

'You know it's going to be weird going to a normal high school, during my time in the Bronze Black Cross it was always just me in some white room and some boring professor. It could be nice to meet new people' Virgil thought to himself. "Whatever, how hard can it be!" and with that Virgil steps out of his apartment, and into the light of a new day.

"Alright class today you all will be having a new transfer student!" exclaims Goduo's homeroom teacher (not sure if it ever mentions a name anywhere). The class starts muttering to themselves with boys wondering if it will be another foreign beauty like Erica Blandelli, with the girls hoping for it to be a boy.

XxXxXx

Virgil waited outside of his new classroom, he had no problems with the principle considering his transfer, and patiently stood out in the hall until he is to be introduced to his future classmates.

"Alright you may come in now!"

After the teacher gave him his cue Virgil stepped into the classroom with one hand in his pocket giving off a casual appearance and said, "Yo, I'm Virgil Lainn. I hope we can all get along this year, please take good care of me." Virgil does all this with a light wave with his free hand, and an impish grin plastered on his face.

All the girls excluding Erica started shouting about how cool he is, while the boys sent him glares that would be able to kill any normal person. Virgil for the most part ignored this and took a seat at the back of the class, and quickly fell asleep when he realized he already knew the material being taught.

XxXxXx

It was now lunch time and usually Kusanagi Goduo would head up to the roof for lunch, and eat with Erica Blandelli and Mariya Yuri, but he noticed something amiss in the classroom. The new kid Virgil was still asleep on his desk. With a heavy sigh Goduo approached the sleeping teen.

"Oyyy" "Oyyyy" said Goduo, as he attempted to shake Virgil awake. Virgil being Virgil proceeded to try and hit whatever was trying to arouse him from his peaceful slumber, what surprised him however was when his fist found nothing but plain air.

"Huh, oh sorry about that I don't really appreciate being woken up." said Virgil sheepishly, but on the inside he's wondering how the hell a normal high schooler avoided getting their face smashed in. Goduo on the other hand was currently thanking his increased abilities as a Campione for the fact a fist did not just smash into his face."It's no big deal. I was just wanting to let you know that it's time for lunch. Anyways I'll see you later." and with that Goduo walks off. He quickly turned around though and said "Oh yeah! I'm Kusanagi Goduo it was nice to meet you Lainn-san." and with that Goduo continued his trek to the roof leaving one shocked Virgil.

As soon as Goduo left Virgil started cursing his luck. "I swear my luck is as bad as my ancestors. Of course when I think I've avoided dealing with magic and all of its bullshit I transfer into a school with a Campione."

"Well as long as he doesn't try to start something with me I won't have to do anything. If it comes down to it I can always use _that._ However I am curious about how skilled he is in battle."

Virgil has heard about the new 7th Campione through leaked intel between the world's magic organizations, but he never thought a God-Slayer would be attending a high school. "Well as long as I don't draw attention to myself or piss him off I should be fine." With that Virgil grabbed his lunch and headed towards the area all anime, manga, and light novel protagonists go to eat lunch. The Roof.

XxXxXx

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Virgil yelled to the heavens, as Goduo, Erica, and Mariya Yuri looked at him with questioning glances. Virgil realized what he just exclaimed and tried to explain himself by saying he stubbed his toe on the way up the stairs.

"Well why don't you have lunch with us then Lainn-san, now that you're up here." said Goduo trying to be the nice guy he is.

"Thanks Kusanagi-san however please call me Virgil, I am not one for formalities." Virgil replied in turn.

"Then I request you just call me Goduo then Virgil" said Goduo.

As this is going on Erica couldn't stop wondering where she's heard the name Virgil Lainn before. She's brought out of her thoughts when Virgil introduced himself to her and Mariya Yuri.

"I'm Vergil Lainn, I introduced myself this morning in homeroom, but I do not know either of you. May I ask for your names?"

"Oh that'll be no problem at all! I am the beautiful Erica Blandelli, and this here is our local Hime Miko Mariya Yuri!" Erica exclaimed with a charming smile. 'Now lets see how you react Vergil-kun.' Erica thought, knowing herself to be a well known figure in the magical world, she wanted to know if Virgil may be from a magical Organization himself, and if he is after Goduo.

"Nice to be of acquaintance to you Erica-san, Mariya-san, and by Hime Miko do you mean shrine priestess? I've heard there are a decent amount of them in Japan but to be one at such a young age is quite impressive." replied Virgil. He knew what was going on, Erica Blandelli of the Copper Black Cross was trying to see if he was affiliated or knew anything about the magical side of the world. He would not be tricked so easily.

Erica's suspicions were quelled slightly by Virgil's lack or reaction to her identity but they were still there. She just couldn't help but feel as if this blue-black haired teen was hiding something.

The rest of lunch went by with casual conversation, and the remainder of the day went without incident.

When Virgil returned to his apartment he quickly entered his humble abode, locked the door and began to ponder on the days events. "Of course I would meet the newest of the Devil-Kings and a leading member of the Copper Black Cross at my school." Virgil sighed as he starts thinking. As of now they don't know who he is or his heritage. Erica seemed suspicious but as long as he doesn't do anything outrageous he should be fine. However if they do find out who he is and tries to fight him, he is not going down without a fight. He knows he can definitely hold his own against a Great Knight. He has fought multiple in the past and came out the victor every time after he escaped the Bronze Black Cross. Then there's Goduo the newest of the Campiones. Now that would be a fight. Virgil thought with a wicked grin on his face and went prepare himself for the next day. He fell asleep knowing things may get interesting soon.

**XxXx**

**Author's notes: Well there's chapter one for everyone. Sorry for any grammar errors and stuff. All the editing is done by me. Anyways this chapter was mainly to get Virgil introduced into the cast of characters. Next chapter I'll probably start spicing things up just a little not too much. I would also like to thank Master of Dragons God, and Nalsala for favoriting my story. Kyunaru for following. Kyunaru, and blade master naruto for reviewing. Means a lot :D. **


	3. Chapter 2 Discovered Kind of

**Has been edited as of 7/28/14**

**Authors note: So I am starting this chapter immediately after the one I just finished, don't expect updates to come out super fast however I do not and probably will not have a set update schedule. I will update as I please. Also this chapter will be in Virgil's POV. I might switch back on forth from 3rd to 1st person narrative let me know what you people think. Now that that is out of the way, Virgil.**

**Virgil: lioncousin does not own Campione or any elements associated with it, just me. *shudders***

**lioncousin: Onto the story!**

**XxXx**

Ch2. Discovered.. Kind of

Virgil POV:

It has been a couple of days since I have first enrolled in the 7th Campione's high school the thought of a Campione attending high school still baffles me but I guess it isn't anything to really worry about. Goduo and I have been able to become steady friends over the day, and I have started having lunch with him and his little beginnings of a harem during school. Mariya Yuri seems to not mind my presence. Luckily she hasn't used her spirit vision on me yet. Erica is still slightly suspicious of me but has not been able to uncover my origins thankfully.

The day dragged by and I've been bored out of my mind. Classes are pretty easy due to my time in the Bronze Black Cross. Who knew they actually taught me all of this stuff. My main source of amusement has been catching Erica staring at me and looking at her with my trademark smirk which pisses her off immediately. Right now we were heading off to play baseball which is fine with me I've been needing to hit something.

As I went down to the playing field I spotted Erica pretty much leading her team to victory throwing fastballs, hitting home runs. It really wasn't fair for the other team to have to go up against a night of the Copper Black Cross even though they don't know it. That's when an idea popped into my mind and with a toothy grin I headed towards the team being dominated by Erica.

"Yo, do you folks mind if I join you in this fine sport." I asked as I made my way across the field. I found it awkward how they were staring at me with eyes begging me to help them. "From the looks on your faces I'll take that as a yes." I said. That's when I heard laughing. Of course it was coming from Erica's direction. "Yeah Virgil help the poor people out. I doubt you'll be able to do anything." she said with a grin. Oh how I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off of her face.

"Give me the bat." I said to the irrelevent person besides me. He handed me the bat and I approached home plate. "It isn't too late to save your dignity." Erica said while looking me dead in the eye. I retorted saying "I don't really care much for my own dignity, but being able to put you down a couple notches is an opportunity I can't miss."

Erica glared at me preparing to pitch. She threw the ball. I swung my bat.

*CRACK*

That was the only thing that registered in everyones mind the very next moment. I looked down at my bat noticed that it was broken. I proceeded to look at Erica's face with her jaw hanging *snap* mental picture taken. I then started to walk around the bases knowing that I hit the home run of the ages. After I made it back to home plate I calmly walked off the field with the biggest grin on my face. As I'm walking away I was hit with a realization. No normal person should have been able to hit that especially with Erica pitching. I looked up in the sky and said the only word that came to mind "Shit."

Erica's POV:

Did Virgil really just hit a home run, ON MY BEST PITCH!? I was fuming and Goduo and Yuri were keeping a safe distance away from me.

"Wow with the way Virgil hit your fastball I would have almost thought he was another of those knights from your magic organizations!" Goduo said in a joking manner. That's when it hit me I recall my good friend Liliana from the Bronze Black Cross mumbling about some knight that went rogue. What if Virgil is the rogue knight? What is he doing in Japan? Is he going to be a threat to Goduo? With these thoughts in mind I turned towards my friends. "Hey I just remembered that I needed to run an errand for the Bronze Black Cross. I'll see you later Goduo, Yuri." Goduo just shrugged and Yuri murmured an ok, and with that I was off.

Virgil POV:

After school I decided to take a nice walk in the park, still praising myself and cursing myself for my little show during baseball in school. "Well if it comes back to bite me in the ass I'll just have to deal with it." I muttered and then sighed deeply.

After walking around for a couple of minutes I started to sense a presence approaching me. My hunch was correct when I looked behind me and saw Erica approaching me with a not so happy look on her face. I'm pretty sure I know what she's here for but I decided to play dumb for a little bit.

"Hey Erica! Are you here to let me know how much better at baseball I am than you?" I asked while grinning.

"Cut the crap Virgil. Who are you and what organization do you work for?" Erica questions.

"Organization? I don't think I work for any baseball organization." I told her still grinning.

*WHOOSH*

My instincts kicked in and I dodged the strike aimed at my chest. It seems as if she has decided the time for talk has ended.

"Really Virgil no organization? Explain to me your reflexes and your ability to dodge Cuore di Leone!" She shouted.

"I'm not lying, I really don't belong to any of your magic organizations. At least not anymore, And to answer your question on how I dodged your sword it is really a simple answer. I just moved out of the way." I said all of this while still smiling the anticipation of being able to fight excited my blood. I put my body in an unarmed fighting stance. 'I don't want to kill her, better not use it.' I thought to myself.

Change to Erica POV:

'So he is the rogue knight Liliana was talking about. Better take him down.' With that thought I charged.

CHANGE BACK TO VIRGIL POV:

Erica suddenly charged at me. Her speed is impressive but not anything I can't handle. What I am worried about is that reach with her sword especially since I'm unarmed.

I dodge a stab at my torso, and duck under a swipe at my neck. I then hit Erica with an open palmed thrust at her abdomen which sent her back a couple feet.

"Not bad I, but you'll have to do better." I taunted.

She charged again albeit faster this time sending multiple thrusts my way, some of them coming quite close to hitting me. She broke away, while I decided to give chase. Erica then pivoted around and thrusts her sword towards my face. Thank god for my agility because I barely managed to avoid getting my head skewered. The blade nicked my face leaving a small scratch dripping blood. I Kicked her hand causing her to relax the grip on her sword as well as causing her to slightly loose her balance. Using this opportunity I flipped over her and kicked her in the back on my way towards the ground sending her away from me and onto the rough dirt. She got back up ready for round three until a ringing is heard.

I then proceeded to get pissed off, Why you may ask? The reason being is that in the middle of our fight this bitch decides to answer her freaking phone, who does that!? The only thing stopping me from taking advantage of this situation is because attacking her now would be underhanded and is not my style. So I patiently wait while mumbling about women and their phones.

After Erica finished her call she looks at me, and I can tell I am not going to like what she has to say with that look on her face.

"I was just informed that Mariya Yuri has just been kidnapped by Voban, we are going to have to postpone our little bout until after my king Goduo and I save her." Erica says.

In my mind I'm thinking. 'Mariya-san has been kidnapped huh, and by Voban no less that really sucks.' Then a realization hits me Erica said something about postponing our fight. That's utter BULL! I wanted a fight damnit!

I turn to Erica's direction to let her know that she can leave after I kick her ass, but by the time I look over she's already gone. Once again I'm pissed.

I look up into the sky and shout "Well Voban, you might be a big bad Campione, but people do not just go around and mess with my fights!" I grinned and proceeded to think of ways I can help Goduo and Erica. My main objective screw over Voban. With that last thought in mind I walked off to prepare.

**XxXx**

**lioncousin: Well there you have it Chapter 2! Virgil showing off a little bit, and a small fight. (First time writing a fight, and I don't think I did too well, so let me know how I can improve.) Most importantly Virgil is now pissed at Voban, how will he try to screw him over next chapter or two chapters?**

**Virgil: How will I try to screw you over you shitty author interrupting my first fight in your story. *sends death glare***

**lioncousin: Sorry Virgil! I'll try to get you a fight next chapter that won't be interrupted alright. See everyone next time. Please let me know on anything I can improve on, and send any suggestions. ciao.**


	4. Chapter 3: Return of the Spear Part1

**Authors note: First off I would like to thank Coolheadluke for the solid advice he sent me regarding my writing. Thanks man! Go check out his story the ****The Demigod Campione ****it was part of my inspiration for this fic. On to the Story!**

**XxXx**

Ch3. Return of the Spear part 1

Virgil was in his apartment preparing for tonights.. event. The mission, Help Goduo and Erica save Yuri just for the sake of screwing over Voban.

Now one may ask why someone would dare stand up against a Campione especially one as notorious and powerful as Voban. If you asked Virgil the answer is simple. Voban interrupted his friendly little spar with Erica.

Virgil has always hated unwanted interruptions whenever he was in combat, and that hate has been with him ever since his first sparring match when he was still a project of the Bronze Black Cross.

"I'm going to make sure you learn not to interrupt my fights you prick." Whispered Virgil.

Virgil is now wearing a black skinsuit with blue details, black wrapping starting from his wrists going up to his elbows, and single shoulder guard situated on his left shoulder. (if you have trouble visualizing it, it looks like lancers outfit in Fate Zero.) grabbing his custom long bow and quiver Virgil heads off into the cool air.

Virgil arrived at Aobadai library the current stronghold of Voban just as Goduo, and Erica entered the building.

"Hmm, seems I'm a little late to offer my assistance for the raiding party." Vergil remarked slightly disappointed with the current series of events. He then puts on his signature grin "Well if I'm not going to help with infiltration, I can always provide assistance in their escape." with those words he gets to work.

XxXxXx

Standing in the light rainfall that recently started Virgil tries to rid himself of his boredom by talking.. to himself.

"Man it's been a little while now can Goduo freaking hurry up in there I'm getting bored! I was even able to set up everything in less than half an hour.. God I'm so pitiful I resorted to talking to myself to alleviate my own boredom."

As soon as Virgil finished with talking to himself.. from his vantage point on the roof of a nearby building he noticed that Goduo, Erica, and Yuri left the library only to get in a car and drive off.

"Well that's anticlimactic.. I was expecting old man Voban to maybe chase after them or something." Vergil then noticed shadows swirling around and becoming wolves?

"I get it now he wants to hunt them down. Lets cut down his numbers slightly." With his signature grin Virgil started the activation of the runes he placed around the library.

XxXxXx

Liliana was not amused.

She was once again teased by her friend/acquaintance Erica, and is now involved with a disagreement between two of the devil kings.

Thinking back on the conversation the two kings had she can't help but feel embarrassed. She was so enamored by the fact someone was actually standing up against Voban, as well as uncomfortable about the implied innuendo that was said when the topic of King Kusanagi and King Salvatore's relationship that she lost focus and agreed with whatever it was Erica said.

"Now I'm going to be forced to fight you Erica." Liliana sighed at the thought. The situation reminding her of a time about two years ago within the Bronze Black Cross where she had to fight another friend of hers.

As Liliana made her way back to where Voban is located walking pass the multitude of bookcases she started to notice a slight glow on the outside walls of the library.

"Girl!" Voban said as he called for her.

"Come quickly." Not wanting to earn the ire of the king Liliana quickly returned to Voban's location.

As soon as Liliana reached Voban's side a dome of earth surrounded the two of them. Shocked with what is happening the answer to the question that was about to come out of her mouth is answered with an

*BOOOOM*

Explosion of fire and ice, devastating the library.

'That explosion was caused by runes, and were fire and ice based could it be him!?' Liliana thought to herself while she scanned the remains of the library surrounding her. She is brought out of her stupor by Voban's words.

"An attack of that caliber would not have been able to harm me, but you could have been taken out of tonight's game if I didn't protect you. It seems as if there is another helping out the young King Kusanagi. Fine with me, I'll show the whelp the foolishness of interrupting the events of a king! Come girl thirty minutes have passed." with that Voban and Liliana head off into the pouring nights rain.

XxXxXx

"I should have known that wouldn't have hurt him, at least I took down the majority of the wolves but it looks like he is just creating more. If that explosion wasn't so marvelous I would of been pissed at the effort I put into that." As Virgil said that though his thoughts drifted off to one thing.

Liliana.

"Of course she would be here." Virgil said with a scowl.

Virgil started to remember memories from his time in the Bronze Black Cross.

_**Flashback**_

Virgil was in the basement of a Bronze Black Cross facility. Which one he didn't know. The room itself was pretty barren. White in color with black details, a rack full of training weapons, and a large sparring field in the center.

Virgil was in the middle of another grueling training exercise. His trainers were beating on him again. At the time Virgil was only ten years old, and although he could put up a good fight against the majority of his trainers, and even beat some of them. He couldn't take them down when three were fighting him at the same time. At least not yet, but one day he will.

As he is against the wall getting pummeled, throwing out the occasional punch and kick when he finds an opening in his "trainers" attacks. As this is going on the entrance to the basement opens up revealing who he recognized as a leading member of the Bronze Black Cross whose name he couldn't recall, and a little girl around his age with dazzling silver hair, and steel blue eyes.

Virgil is surprised by what happens next.

"You three over there! Stop what you're doing, I thought this was supposed to be training but all I see are three people ganging up on a kid!." With that being said Virgil saw the girl walk past his quote on quote trainers, and give him a hand.

"Thanks, but I could have handled them myself." Virgil remarked

"Yeah, because you were handling them so well!" the girl shot back.

The two kids then proceed to glare at each other for a little bit before Virgil stuck his hand out.

"My name is Virgil, Virgil Lainn nice to meet you, and thanks again for your help. " Virgil said although with a slight pout.

"It was no problem Virgil, I am Liliana Kranjcar, and I am currently training to be a great knight."

With that the two shook hands and a new friendship was born.

_**End of flashback**_

Virgil notched an arrow on his bow with his superior vision and senses due to his heritage he has no problem seeing Voban through the rain and remains of the library.

"Looks like tonight we may be on opposite sides once again" and with that statement Virgil let the arrow fly towards it target.

The arrow flew true to its mark flying towards Voban's neck. However it wasn't going to be that easy. Voban caught the arrow and snapped it in his hand. He then looked up towards Virgil's perch on one of the many rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

"Liliana I believe we have found the pest that blew up my library. Please take care of it, I have a king to hunt." Those words being spoken he summoned more wolves and proceeded to chase down his prey.

XxXxXx

"Damn, why can't things go my, he now knows where I'm at." Virgil prepared himself for the Campione's wrath. However he was surprised when Voban just went off in the general direction Goduo was heading.

"Now why would he do th-"

Virgil's words were stuck in his throat when he noticed a blur of silver, black, and blue flying towards his general direction. He quickly moved away from the edge of the building just as Liliana landed on the spot he was just at. They stopped and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Liliana."

"Virgil."

With those two words they prepared for battle.

XxXx

lioncousin: Sorry about the cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself, it seemed like such a great time to stop xD.

Virgil: You're an ass you know that. Last chapter you said I would have a fight.

lioncousin: No I said may have a fight, also think of it this way next chapter you get to have your fight against Liliana, and a fight against Voban!


	5. Chapter 4: Return of the Spear Part2

**lioncousin: The time has come for.. BATTLE!**

**Virgil: Finally! you've been leaving me hanging for long enough -.-, and lioncousin does not own Campione or any other elements from other franchises or series or whatever.**

**XxXx**

Ch4. Return of the Spear part 2

Virgil stared at Liliana. The rain poured down on both of them, while they struggled over their emotions and thoughts.

Virgil made the first move.

He notched three arrows on his bow and let them fly.

Liliana was surprised by the sudden action and was barely able to avoid being struck by the flying missiles by diving to her right. When she recovered she noticed another arrow flying towards her but sliced through it using Il Maestro.

"She's gotten better." Virgil thought with a small smile on his face. It quickly disappeared though with Liliana's counterattack.

She charged him. Attacking with smooth eloquent strikes that it could've been compared to that of a dance.

None of her blows managed to land on Virgil however. He was to fast. Avoiding all of her blows, letting an arrow fly through the air when an opportunity presented itself, the problem was that none of his shots were able to hit her. Virgil then blocked a kick from Liliana that sent him skidding back a couple feet separating them.

"He will run out of arrows eventually and when he does that's when I will claim victory, and make him tell me why he left that day.." Thought Liliana.

"I'm almost out of arrows, I'm going to have to be a little more serious it seems." With that thought Virgil took the initiative, and sent his last five remaining arrows at Liliana at the same time. She managed to dodge or slice through the flying missiles, but his goal was not to his her just a mere distraction. Virgil pulled out a pair of knives he kept in a side compartment of his quiver and charged Liliana.

'He's taking the fight to me!?' Liliana was shocked by Virgil's reckless charge, barely blocking the assault of steel that was coming her way. She quickly recovered from her shock and countered Virgil's assault with her own.

Strikes were blocked, stabs were parried, and the battle raged on.

Virgil was able to spot an opening in Liliana's guard and sent a roundhouse kick that sent her flying to the side, and off of the rooftop..

"Shit!" with that shout Virgil peered over the edge of the building hoping that there wasn't a broken body on the ground below him.

That action almost costed Virgil his head..

A blur of silver charged straight back up the edge of the building, Virgil's enhanced reflexes was the only reason his head wasn't separated from his body. Virgil looked up and saw a flying Liliana floating above him.

"I forgot you could do that." He said with a sigh, but a smile on his face.

"I'm a Great Knight of the Bronze Black Cross now Virgil I can't afford to be defeated by you." Liliana replied with a hint of malice.

"Now Liliana you shouldn't talk to a friend like that."

"A friend wouldn't have abandoned the Bronze Black Cross two years ago. A friend would not have injured innocent members of the Bronze Black Cross during his foolish betrayal. MY FRIEND WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT ME, AND HURT ME!" Liliana shrieked the last part, anger visible on her face.

Virgil's face was a mask that showed no emotion. He looked at Liliana with his cold crimson eyes.

"You don't even know the half of it.. Your grandfather probably told you I was in some special Great Knight program. In a way I guess that is not a lie, however I was truly an experiment due to my heritage. Let me reintroduce myself to you Liliana Kranjcar, Great Knight of the _prestigious _and _honorable_ Bronze Black Cross."

Liliana was slightly confused, 'Why would Virgil need to reintroduce himself? She knew who he was. He was Virgil Lainn am man that grandfather thou-' Her thought process is stopped by the next couple of words that come out of Virgil's mouth.

"I am Virgil Lainn, Descendant and successor of the great hero and demigod Cu Chulainn, the esteemed Hound of Ulster. It is nice to meet you."

Liliana's head was overloaded by the information just revealed to her. She just found out that Virgil was a descendent of a demigod. Not just a Descendant but a successor to said demigod! If that's true then that must mean..

"If you're the successor to Cu Chulainn shouldn't you have access to his abilities or for a more proper term authorities?"

"You are right on that account. This is where your grandfather's special program comes in. Normally I would have unlocked my abilities over the course of a couple of decades. That was far too long for your dear grandfather that wanted a powerful weapon for his organization, so he resorted to less noble ways to release my abilities. I was experimented on by magic and put through multiple tests of physical and spiritual skill. Eventually your grandfather succeeded on that night two years ago when I made my grand escape. He almost crushed my mind, but the spirit of my ancestor helped me, and with my new found powers I escaped from that hell hole. My only regret was leaving you that day, knowing you would think I betrayed you."

"I.. I.. I.." Liliana was at a lost for words. She just heard that her grandfather the leader of the Bronze Black Cross conducted tested and experimented on one of the only friends she had. She couldn't believe it. Except everything Virgil said made sense. There were days when Liliana was able to see Virgil that he looked emotionally and psychologically exhausted.

"You're questioning your grandfather's actions now aren't you." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Well I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness now that you know everything. That's something you have to decide on your own. However this fight is now over. I can see you lost the will to continue." With that Virgil turned around and began to walk towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help Goduo kick old man Voban's ass to free Yuri, and to free you."

"What?"

"Yeah free you as well, there is no way in hell I'm letting someone like Voban have control over your life. Besides I can tell you despise him." Virgil then jumped off of the rooftop leaving Liliana alone.

"You stupid insufferable idiot, I don't know what to believe anymore." Liliana whispered in the night air.

"I need answers, more answers from Virgil and from my grandfather, but first if I want that to happen I need to free myself from Voban." with her mind made up she followed Virgil.

XxXxXx

Goduo wasn't in the best of situations. his [White Stallion] was devoured by that wolf form that Voban possesses, and he already used the [Raptor]. He was at least able to acquire the knowledge to use the [Sword] after an intense umm kiss with Yuri, but he doesn't know whether to use the [Sword] against Voban's wolf form or the [Dead Servants]. He was going to have to come to a decision soon because Erica is getting pushed back by the overwhelming number of wolves, and the skills of the [Dead Servants].

"Yare, yare, it seems you're in quite the pickle here aren't you Goduo."

That voice.. It sounded like.. Virgil? Goduo looked towards the entrance of Shiba Park, and Heretic Gods forbid there was Virgil looking like he owned the place.

"Virgil get out of here it's not safe!" Goduo's shout seems to have fallen on deaf ears, because after his cry of warning Virgil shot forward with his knives taking down one of the [Dead Servants] attacking Erica.

"Ohh, you must be the boy that blew up my library? It seems that Liliana failed in the mundane task I gave her. No matter." Voban ordered the majority of the wolves attacking Erica to attack Virgil instead, however they would not listen to him and soon the wolves were tearing each other apart. Voban was for lack of words stumped by the spectacle before him.

"How?"

"Well old man, that would be one of my abilities [The Hound of Ulster]. It increases my agility, senses, and endurance while giving me control over canines." As soon as Virgil said that the horde of wolves disappeared with Voban deactivating his authority.

Goduo on the other hand looked confused. "Wait so does that mean you're a Campione also Virgil?"

"Nah Goduo, but I guess you could say I'm the next best thing." Virgil then turned to Voban with a smile as Voban is transforming into his monstrous wolf form.

"Let's see who is top dog in this park." Virgil proceeded to thrust his hand out in front of him as a red glow encompassed his body.

"Demonic spear of mortal pain and death I call upon you to awaken, bring fear to my enemies, hunt them, skewer them, show them death, and bathe in their blood!" A blinding red light exploded from around Virgil when the light faded they see Virgil Standing holding a barbed spear that was long, thin, and colored a bright blood red. What was terrifying about the weapon was that it seemed to SCREAM for blood with the dangerous aura it produced.

Goduo, Erica, and Yuri were shocked. Surprise evident on their faces.

Liliana who was close to the entrance of the park was able to feel the bloodthirsty aura that permeated from the spear as she saw Virgil standing, preparing himself to fight Voban.

Even Voban was slightly unsettled by the spear Virgil held in his hands, however he hid the emotion well. "Boy I am going to crush you for believing you can stand up to a king! After I tear you apart I will gladly turn you into one of my [Dead Servants]!" Voban roared.

"I guess will have to see about that one." Virgil grabbed onto his spear with both hands and charged.

XxXx

**lioncousin: Voban fight next chapter :3. Please don't murder me!**

**Virgil: I'm going to be the one that MURDERS YOU! YOU SAID I WOULD FIGHT LILIANA AND VOBAN THIS CHAPTER!**

**lioncousin: Well you did fight Liliana, and you STARTED your fight with Voban that's close enough right? Anyways thanks to ****Coolheadluke****, ****DarkElucidator****, ****SomeRandomBoredGuy****, ****icewalker22****, and ****ab10599** **for favoriting, following, reviewing, or doing a mixture of the three it means a lot! Please let me know the good, and the bad of this chapter. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the Spear Part3

**I don't own Campione blah, blah, blah**

**XxXx**

Ch5. Return of the Spear part 3

Virgil is intercepted by a large mass of Voban's [Dead Servants].

"You're all supposed to be dead so GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Virgil thrusted his spear through the stomach of one [Dead Servant], the fallen knight disintegrated just as Virgil proceeded to take down more of his foes. His spear a violent red whirlwind of death that eliminated all that stood before him.

Voban was getting irritated at the appearance of the sudden newcomer.

The boy Virgil, is somehow managing to take down the multitudes of [Dead Servants] that he had at his disposal. What made it all the more frustrating was that they were all on the level of Great Knights in skill before he killed them. No non Campione should be able to dispatch his small army so easily. The brat even managed to make him stop the use of his [Wolves] authority, because of some proclaimed inherited ability that turned his [Wolves] against him. It was absurd! The boy wants to make a mockery of him.

"I will make him pay for this insult to my name.. Knights! Forego you're pitiful honor and slay that vermin using any means necessary! I Marquis Sasha Dejanstahl Voban command it!"

As soon as the oldest of the God Slayers spoke his latest command something changed in Virgil's fight with the [Dead Servants]. Earlier they still fought with the honor they had while they were living, usually attacking one to two at a time refusing to swarm him with their numbers or use other underhanded tactics. Now that's changed. They were coming at Virgil with reckless abandon, attacking when his back was turned or while he was engaged with other knights.

"This is humiliating.." Virgil said, as he cut down another knight

Virgil was enjoying his battle with the fallen knights. They were all once strong and honorable warriors of the past. For someone like Virgil it was a rare opportunity, and one he would welcome with open arms. All of that changed with Voban's latest command. The honorable knights of old Virgil was facing are now gone, replaced by these.. pitiful and dishonorable imitations! That ticked him off.

Virgil shoved the spear through another one of his enemies, but as he tried to retract his arm the fallen knight latched onto him holding him in place. Virgil looked forward and saw another knight preparing to strike him down with its sword.

Virgil just stared forward waiting for his end to come.. it never did. The next moment a blur of silver cut through the knight that was about to end his life, and then proceeded to dispatch the other one that was latched onto him arm.

Virgil was shocked. The reason being the one that came to his aid was none other than Liliana Kranjcar.

"Don't think I'm letting you die just yet, there are still too many questions I have that are unanswered and you are involved in the vast majority of them."

Virgil smiled as he looked at Liliana. Which caused her to blush and look away. He couldn't help it. He felt as if the friendship they had all those years ago was being rekindled.

"Yeah and I can't give you any answers if I'm dead can I."

"Exactly! Now stop looking at me like that! There are more pressing matters to attend to such as the rest of Voban's [Dead Servants]." Liliana said, avoiding Virgil's gaze still having a faint trace of her earlier blush still evident on her face. She then looked over at Voban.

"I express my deepest apologies. I, Liliana kranjcar would now request to be withdrawn from your services. Please forgive me for refusing to stain my chivalry by participating in the kidnapping of the weak and womenfolk as well as attacking my friends." Liliana stated.

"Wait.. didn't you attack me though? I thought we were friends?" Virgil said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Well that was a special occasion." Liliana stuttered, blush returning.

Voban just smiled after Liliana's change of loyalties.

"Your absence from my services will only be temporary girl. When I kill you and the Diavolo

Rose I will gladly enlist your services among my [Dead Servants]."

Virgil and Goduo both stepped forward.

"You'll have to get past me first." They said, awkwardly in synch.

"If that is what you wish."

Voban gets ready to join the fray himself.

"Hey Goduo."

"Yeah Virgil?"

"I know about the authorities in your possession. Do you have the knowledge to seal Voban's wolf form?"

Goduo looked over at Mariya Yuri who just blushed under his gaze, he then returned his gaze to Virgil.

"I do, I acquired the knowledge to use the [Sword] not too long ago I guess you can say."

"Splendid, use the [Sowrd], I'm pretty sure Erica, Liliana, and I can take down the rest of these [Dead Servants] so don't worry about them."

Goduo eyed the powerful king standing before him.

***The use of Goduo's [Sword] is going to be pretty much the same from the Light Novel just saying.***

"I know it. The bastard of a god you killed. The wolf god hanging around like night, hating mankind, I know it!"

A brilliant light shined over the battlefield.

"Once known as Phoebus - the god whose name held the meaning of light. However, he was also the god with night-like epithet 'nukti eoikos.' A bastard deity who possessed a massive contradictions between his appearance and his nature, that was the god you killed."

The golden [Sword] fluttered in the air amidst Goduo's spell words and proceed to rain down upon Voban in his giant wolf form. Shredding him.

"That ancient epithet Smintheus. It means rat. and then there is Lykaon, Lyeios… words containing the meaning of wolf. The god of light whose origins stemmed from fats and wolves. The beasts of the earth and darkness. That is they key to interpreting this god!"

The world around them started to change as the golden light spread farther and even the ground beneath everyone's feet.

""The wolf with the essence of a rat, the god who possessed dual attributes of light and night. In other words, Apollo. The twin brother of the moon goddess Artemis, the sun god who locked away darkness but was born underground! This is the name of the first god you killed!"

Virgil looked, Watching as Goduo continued to unravel the history of Voban's authority. Spectating as a the world turned gold, and swords rained down sealing Voban's power.

"So this authority uses spell words to sever a god's power, or in this case seal a Campione's authorities? The [Sword] truly is a magnificent trump card."

Virgil said with genuine interest.

As Goduo finished his spell words, Voban tried one last attempt to attack Goduo and put an end to the mighty authority he had at his disposal, however Voban was too late and a golden flash sliced through the giant wolf that was Voban horizontally destroying the body and returning it to its natural state as a skinny, rotten, and despicable old man.

Voban was clearly injured, blood dripped from his forehead.

He was not amused in the slightest.

"You believe just because you sealed the authorities I received from Apollo and your combined might can halt my [Dead Servants] that you've won?"

The wind stirred around Voban and shot out knocking Erica, Liliana, and Goduo off of their feet. Virgil barely stopped himself from being knocked down by using his spear as a crutch.

"I will admit the lot of you have proven to be a most exciting form of entertainment but it is over now."

The winds returned with new vigor as thunder roared, and lightning descended from the sky.

Goduo struggled to get back up with storm that was raging around him. Due to a part of the [Warrior] authority Goduo was able to identify that Voban's power was coming from the gods Feng Bo, Yu Shi, and Lei Gong. Goduo however did not have the means to seal them nor could he if he did. Verenthraga's authorities could only be used once a day meaning the [Sword] wasn't available to him at the moment.

"Damn." Goduo muttered, That was when he noticed Virgil still standing. The look of a maniac plastered across his face.

"Goduo you did your part, just make sure everyone else is safe. I'll handle it this time."

Virgil lifted his crimson spear out of the ground and charged at Voban.

"Hah you fool! You'll never make it!"

Voban sent powerful gusts of wind and called down lightning from the sky to stop Virgil's advances, but when the Wind buffeted against Virgil he did not fall over. When the lightning struck he was able to avoid the powerful bolt of energy. It seemed that Virgil was an unstoppable force getting ever closer to Voban.

Voban started to grow wary of the approaching demigod the spear the brat held in his hands was glowing and also seemed to be steaming. The part that was most worrying to the old Campione was the fact that the spear called for his blood. Voban could just feel it. Therefore Voban increased the power he put into his authority and rained down more lightning from the heavens.

Virgil could not dodge forever.

If he did he wouldn't be able to get any closer to Voban and use _it._

So in a split second Virgil made a decision and dashed straight forward at the Marquis with reckless abandon.

"Are you stupid boy!" Voban shouted in glee.

As soon as he saw the boy charge at him Voban knew the next bolt of lightning would hit him and bring about an end to the young demigod.

The next bolt did indeed strike true. A cloud of dust emerged from where the bolt of natural energy hit Virgil.

Goduo, Erica, and Yuri stared in disbelief as they saw their comrade get vaporized as tears started to form in Liliana's eyes.

"HAHAHAHA HA HAHA HA HA! That is the price you pay for not knowing your place and daring to make a mockery of me! Oh I will admit you proved to be an adversary of extraordinary skill but it still was not enough for I am-"

"Gae…"

Voban's words choked in his throat as the dust dispersed and he saw Virgil still standing adopting a weird stance. His battle attire shredded and burns were evident on his body, the crimson spear he held in both hand held diagonally across his body. Shaft above his shoulders, and spear tip pointed down at the ground. His bloodlust emanated from his body.

"Bolg!"

Voban was stupefied.

The spear that was pointed at the ground in the direction of his feet bent…

Straight into his heart.

Virgil pulled Gae Bolg out of the body of the Campione that stood before him.

Blood dripped from his spear as he turned and slowly trotted back towards Goduo, and everyone else only to collapse not even half way there.

Liliana was the first to rush to his side placing Virgil's head on her lap.

Erica would usually take this time to tease her old friend but now was not the time. How Virgil survived Voban's lightning she doesn't know. What she does know is that he is in critical condition and in dire need of help.

Goduo looked at Virgil's downed body, and then at the body of Voban. Only to find a mound of gathering sand, no not sand but dust rising into the shape of a man in the shape of Voban.

Goduo deduced that Voban used some sort of authority to somehow avoid his death, however it looked as if it has taken its toll on the Marquis.

"I have not been pushed back into a corner like this in a very… very… long time." Voban voice was strained and his breathing was irregular.

"In the name of I, Dejanstahl Voban. Tonight's victory belongs to you and the unconscious demigod brat."

Goduo was shocked.

"Did you just say I won?" Goduo was honestly surprised.

"Fool! Given fifteen more minutes I would have ended you, but the sun is rising and by abiding to the rules I myself have set calls for me to have to leave you brats alone for now." Explained Voban impatiently.

"Keep in mind though that you won only because I underestimated you and your ally, but do not expect me to be so naive during our next encounter." With that Voban disappeared.

Goduo turned and approached his friends and comrades, and lifted Virgil up from Liliana's grasp.

"I believe we are all exhausted after the days ordeals, and Virgil needs help lets get going."

With that being said Goduo proceeded to bring Virgil to the History Compilation Committee to receive treatment for his injuries. He offered Liliana a place to stay at his house, but she politely refused and opted to stay by Virgil. Goduo respected her decision and head home.

He plopped down on his bed immediately and instantly thought of only thing on his mind was wondering when Virgil was going to wake up. After what he saw the self proclaimed demigod do he wanted to know some things.

With that last thought Goduo drifted off into sleeps loving embrace.

**XxXx**

**Author's note: I know the ending was weak please forgive me! I was just having some trouble when it came to writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but it was difficult putting it down on paper. Anyways thank you to ****tsukiyomi83** **and ****Borland** **for following and favoriting. Also thanks again to ****Coolheadluke ****for helping me improve my story. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

**lioncousin: Hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July! If you do not live in America, then I hope you just had a splendid you beautiful readers you!**

**Virgil: Get on with it I wanna recover from my injuries.**

**lioncousin: Pfft then you gotta do the disclaimer.**

**Virgil: lioncousin does not own Campione, only me which sucks.**

**XxXx **

Ch6. Recovery

Kusanagi Goduo was currently in the medical ward that the History Compilation Committee had under its control with Erica Blandelli. It had a traditional Japanese theme on the outside and in the halls of the building. It was weird however that in the patients rooms it adopted a traditional hospital setting, with its bland and boring white rooms.

The reason for Goduo being here was that one of his friends Virgil was heavily injured during Goduo's encounter with the oldest of the living Campione, Marquis Voban. It has been several days since that encounter and Virgil finally showed signs of waking up from his slumber.

Goduo wanted to be the first one to see Virgil when he wakes up. The reason being is that during the dangerous encounter with Voban he learned that his new classmate Virgil was someone of considerable power and on top of that a demigod.

It should not have been too difficult for the high schooler to accept that fact. Being a god slayer, fighting.. well gods. However even though Erica had her suspicions Goduo wasn't able to sense or see anything special about Virgil! Well except for his unique haircolor and skill at sports.

Goduo asked Erica if she felt anything off about Virgil, and she told him that she was always slightly suspicious of the young man. However had no evidence due to the fact Yuri did not use her spirit vision on him. Only when she attacked him in the park did she know he was not what they believed. However him being a demigod was a shock to her as well.

"I see… wait? You attacked him? When did this happen!?"

"My king there is no need to worry about such trivial matters it is below you. If you must know I attacked him after the whole baseball incident after school. He was very skilled as you were able to see from the events that transpired a couple of days ago, and I wasn't able to seriously injure him."

Erica replied a small smile evident on her face.

"What if he was just a normal person though Erica, you can't just be threatening people with your sword!"

"Goduo my foolish king when Erica Blandelli gets a feeling it is hardly ever wrong."

Goduo raised a hand up to his head fighting back the oncoming headache.

"I can never win in an argument against you can I."

"Oh I don't know about that. You might when one once every lets say hundred times. It's just that what you're saying is irrelevant my king."

"Irrelevant? How is you attacking someone irrelevant?"

"It is Irrelevant because it already happened."

Before Goduo could argue the point that attacking someone is never irrelevant even if it is in the past now, the doctor that was watching over Vigil approached him.

"King Kusanagi, the patient has just regained consciousness. If you would like to speak to him now would be a good time."

"Thank you" Goduo then turned to Erica. "You stay here."

Goduo proceeded into Virgil's room. When he entered Virgil instantly turned to him. Goduo was surprised by how Virgil looked the burns he received from Voban's lightning strike were practically gone. What was even more surprising was the fact that Liliana the knight that left Voban's service was lying her head down on his lap fast asleep, while Virgil gently stroked her silver hair.

"Yo Goduo, what's up? Anything happened the days I was out?"

Goduo shook himself out of his shock. "No nothing too much happened. The History Compilation Committee was somehow able to cover up the damage we caused from our fight with  
Voban. There are some things I need to ask you though."

"Alright, go for it."

"What exactly are you?"

"Weren't you paying attention at all that night I perfectly explained myself then. I am Virgil Lainn. Demigod and descendent of the Irish hero Cu Chulainn, as well as the inheritor of all his abilities."

"How did you survive Voban's lightning? Even I'm not sure if I could have survived that."

"Well that was due to one of my inherited abilities. You see my ancestor Cu Chulainn never fell in battle during his mortal life. That being said it became a part of his legend and a passive authority called [Death off of the Battlefield]. The authority allows me to fight even after sustaining serious and fatal injuries. It isn't anything like Voban's authority that allowed him to cheat out the killing ability of my Gae Bolg, or your [Ram] that grants amazing healing and regenerative powers. I just get to continue fighting. If I got a whole through my chest I would still eventually die if I don't receive some serious help. It's just I'll most likely die after the battle is over." Virgil explained.

Goduo nodded his head in understanding. "I see, just one last question. Are you going to be a threat to me or my friends, and why did you hide your abilities?

"Goduo that was two questions you idiot." Virgil replied jokingly "To answer your questions though. First no, I will not attempt to harm you or your friends unless if I am given a very good reason to. I might pick a fight with Erica though our match in the park got interrupted by Voban. For your second question I hid my abilities because I was in hiding from the Bronze Black Cross, and in my mind revealing that I could be a potential threat to a Campione did not seem very appealing to me. I did not know if you would either attack me or tell one of the magical organizations of my whereabouts. "

Goduo slightly smiled, understanding Virgil's circumstances."Alright, I understand where you are coming from Virgil. I can't really argue with that logic now can I. Anyways I should leave it looks as if someone is about to wake up."

With that Goduo left, leaving one confused demigod.

"Who's about to wake up?" Virgil said to himself slightly confused by Goduo's remark.

He got his answer when the silver hair girl on his lap started to stir, and slowly got up looking at him with sleepy eyes only for said girls sleepiness to turn into embarrassment.

Virgil spent the next ten minutes trying to calm Liliana down as she kept on talking on how it was unknightly to sleep while she was watching over him and a bunch of other things Virgil found to be complete nonsense.

Eventually Liliana calmed down only to look into her lap and fiddle with her fingers. An awkward silence entered the room.

'Well I should have expected this.' Virgil thought.

What he definitely did not expect however was when Liliana got out of her seat and hugged him. Virgil was shocked by the gesture until he felt something wet.

'Is she crying?'

"Virgil you are an idiot.." Liliana said so quietly Virgil almost did not hear it. Virgil then returned her embrace.

"I know I am, but that is something that will never change. Isn't that right Lily?" Virgil replied back

Liliana slowly let go of her embrace and proceeded to lightly pound her small fists into Virgil's chest. Virgil just let her knowing she needed some sort of release to her pent up emotions.

After a little while Liliana calmed down for real this time. She then proceeded to tell him how it was stupid to allow himself to be hit by Voban's attack even if it was to deal a serious blow and that the Bronze Black Cross needed her back in Italy for a report on the situation.

"Do you want me to keep your existence a secret." Liliana said.

Virgil almost had a coughing fit. He wasn't even sure if he was talking to Liliana anymore. First the hug and now she is thinking of him over the Bronze Black Cross. It made him feel a little warm inside.

"No Lily, There's no need to. I'm pretty sure even if you keep it a secret the information will get out eventually. No need for you to get in trouble for it, besides if they find out I was an essential part in knocking Marquis Voban down a couple notches they'll probably back off anyways. Thanks for the offer though." Virgil replied, shooting Liliana a smile.

"I see.. Then I guess I'll be off then Virgil. I guess it was nice to see you and learn the truth about you leaving four years ago." then in a hushed voice "I'll try to see you again soon."

Virgil didn't hear the last part of Liliana's statement but he may as well have.

"Hey Lily! Come back soon alright, It's been four years and I missed you."

Next thing Virgil saw was Liliana turning bright red, and exiting the building like a speeding bullet.

When she was gone Virgil got out of his hospital bed and looked out of the small window in his room. The only thought in his mind was how long he would have to wait to see his friend again.

Luckily or unluckily for him, he won't have to wait too long..

**XxXx**

**Authors note: Now I'm not the best at romantic or sappy scenes mainly because I've never written them before, so some feedback on how it went would be nice. I also think in some segments Liliana was OOC but for the most part that was on purpose due to Virgil and Liliana's past together of course she would act different. I hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July, and if you do not live in the U.S. that you had a wonderful past couple of days. Also a thank you to the guest reviewer that wished me a happy birthday :3.**


	8. Chapter 7: Storms Ahead

**lioncousin: Alrighty new chapter, I'm going to be starting to slightly change more things from canon. So far just little stuff like introduction of new characters and heretic gods. Nothing too different from the original plot, at least not yet. Anyways I do not own Campione, just my OC, and any original plot I may come up with.**

**XxXx**

Ch7. Storms Ahead

"Why must I be the lone male in a group mostly made up of females.." Goduo sighed.

"Hey! I'm a freaking male as well douchebag, besides what guy says something like that? If you keep it up people are going to start thinking you're gay Goduo."

"Gomen, Gomen Virgil let me rephrase what I said. I loathe being the center of attention to all of the females in our group." Goduo told his black and blue haired friend that is sitting across from him.

"That makes you sound even more gay Goduo." Virgil raised his hand up to his head. "Am I going to have to teach you how to handle the beginnings of your Harem?"

"EHHHH!? Harem? What are you talking about Virgil?

"Just forget about Goduo." Virgil doesn't think he can handle any more of his friends stupidity when it comes to the opposite gender. at least he knows the beginning of a harem when he sees one. At least he hopes he does.

Currently Virgil, Goduo, Erica, and Yuri are at a villa in Sardinia Italy owned by Lucretia Zola someone Goduo's grandfather has history with due to summer vacation. Originally it was just going to be Goduo and the two girls, but Virgil was invited at the last moment and although he was skeptical about going back to Italy due to the Bronze Black Cross he reluctantly decided to go. Now Virgil was currently listening to Goduo rant about how stressed he was all due to being surrounded by females.

"Virgil you don't even want to know how my morning went! I woke up blindfolded and handcuffed in a rubber dinghy with Erica where she tried to seduce me. I barely escaped but then I ran into Mariya who has been spoon fed nonsense by Lucretia, and then we were all almost subjugated to Anna-san's cooking."

The mention of the girl who is currently working as Erica's maid was the only thing that made Virgil cringe. Anna was a nice girl but her cooking was a work of death.

"Goduo, it is the fourth day of our vacation and although I question your sanity by saying being seduced by Erica is a bad thing I don't want to have to listen to you complain the whole time during our trip. Come with me were going for a walk." Virgil said

As Virgil walked out of the room he and Goduo shared. He wasn't surprised to see Goduo following close behind him.

XxXxXx

The sun had set a little while ago, and currently virgil was currently leaning on a lamp post as he waited for Goduo to finish talking to Genaro Grantz. A Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross and Erica's equal in the organization.

Virgil didn't have to wait for long, as he noticed Goduo sulking towards him.

"Guessing we're staying out on the streets tonight oh sooooo grand king?" Virgil teased.

"Let's just keep walking Virgil I'll think of something." Goduo replied with a pout, and so the duo continued down the street with the cool breeze in their faces and the moon shining down on them.

The duo's peaceful night however was doomed to end. As they continued walking down the Italian streets a little girl blocked their path.

This was no ordinary girl though.. Her hair was a pale glimmering silver. Eyes pure and as black as the night. This was Heretic Athena, and she was standing right in front of Goduo and Virgil.

"Kusanagi Goduo. To meet once again, I am glad." Athena said with a faint smile on her young face.

Goduo was wary of the goddess in front him. The last time he saw her was during their fight in Tokyo.

"What are you doing here Athena?"

Of course this is the part where Virgil decided to insult Goduo's intelligence.

"Isn't it obvious Goduo. Athena is a goddess with a large sphere of influence in the world. We're actually smack dab in the center of said sphere, so were actually in her territory as of right now." Virgil said.

"You are correct demigod. I am surprised that you knew that. It is also good to see the one who has recently helped my destined prey in his contest against the oldest of the living Devil Kings. What is your name?

"I welcome your praise Athena I am Virgil Lainn, descendant of The Hound of Ulster. However do not think much of my interference in Voban's game. I merely wished to participate in what was a grand battle. I would have brought shame onto my ancestor Cu Chulainn if I let such a battle escape me. Talking about battle though.."

Virgil stuck his right hand out ready to call forth Gae Bolg at a moments notice.

"Are you here for a fight Heretic Athena?" Virgil asked the goddess in front of him, a gleam of excitement evident in his eyes.

"No, I have no intention to fight the two of you… At least not today." Athena replied.

Virgil let his arm drop in disappointment as Goduo walked in front of him.

"If you aren't here for a fight then what are you here for?" Goduo asked.

"I believe our destinies are connected Kusanagi Goduo, because of that I wish for you to grow stronger before I decide to fight you myself. Therefore I am ordering you to stay by my side and train your skills. I will not take no for an answer." Athena told him.

Goduo realized once again a women is not giving him the blessing of having a say in the matter. However one request did cross the God-Slayer's mind.

"I would like to bring Virgil along with us if we go. Even you seemed slightly impressed by him, and he can prove to be very useful in my training or in any problems we may face."

Virgil just looked over at Goduo with a huge grin plastered across his face. In Virgil's mind there is no way a Campione and Heretic God being together will end peacefully. Fighting will occur at some point, and when it does he will be there. Virgil then turned his head towards Athena awaiting her answer.

Athena had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I do not see why not. I am indeed curious of this demigod and his abilities. Come with us Virgil Lainn for you have been found worthy."

If possible Goduo could have sworn that the smirk on Virgil's face somehow grew larger with Athena's words.

"So Athena how is it that you plan to make Goduo stronger in such a short time?" Virgil asked

"Why through battle of course. Being a goddess of war I am able to sense approaching battles and conflict, and I feel one on the horizon. We shall head towards the root of my feeling, and towards the unseen enemy, Cross this sea we shall advance."

While Virgil is occupied with digesting in his opinion the best news he's heard all summer Goduo asked Athena one last question.

"How are we going to cross the sea, by boat?"

"Do you not see the scores of boats around us? You or the demigod pick one for us to us."

"That would just be petty thievery! A god should not have to resort to such tactics."

That was when Goduo heard some ropes being cut. He turned around and saw Virgil sawing through the ropes holding a small boat capable of holding up to four people. Virgil seeing the look on Goduo's face tried to calm his friend as Athena boarded the boat.

"Come on Goduo I choose one of the smaller boats, and we can always return it. Don't think of it as stealing, just prolonged borrowing." Virgil told the Campione.

This caused said Campione to sigh at his most unfortunate situation, but he also reluctantly entered the boat. As Athena used her magic to maneuver the boat across the sea towards whatever fate had in store for him.

**XxXx**

**lioncousin: A slightly shorter chapter I know, however I am planning some big things soon. Slight spoilers for the future chapters. I am going to add another Heretic God when it comes down to the Perseus fight. I already have the go planned out, I do want your opinions on whether or not Virgil should kill this god, or keep him as a long term rival. Let me know either through the reviews or PM's. I am also planning on putting up a poll at some point for future heretic gods and other ideas. One last thing why didn't anyone tell me that in the first couple chapters I said Erica was a part of the Bronze Black Cross xP. I'm going to have to fix that later. Anyways thank you to ****xKaizer****, ****enfocer64****, ****EchoSentient****, ****True Sky****, and ****stormingnight** **for either following, favoriting, or a mixture of the two.**


	9. Chapter 8: An Unforeseen Arrival

**SORRY EVERYONE FIRST TIME I POSTED THIS IT WAS THE UNEDITED VERSION, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**lioncousin: Guess what Virgil I have decided to grant the arrival of a new challenger! **

**Virgil: Sooooo that means intense an battles correct? **

**lioncousin: Indeed my esteemed OC, Rejoice! For I have given you a grand honor! Now do my disclaimer. **

**Virgil: lioncousin doesn't own Campione or any elements from other series that may be used in this story.**

**XxXx**

Ch8. An Unforeseen Arrival

It has been close to two hours ever since Goduo, Virgil, and the Heretic Goddess Athena started their voyage across the sea.

Goduo was relieved when he saw the distant shore and city lights, signaling that his nights voyage was soon to be at an end.

Athena took this time to slow down the speed of their boat as they were closing in on their destination, which appeared to be a gigantic castle relatively close to the harbor.

Goduo choose this time to inquire hs group's whereabouts.

"Ummm does anyone know where we're at by any chance?"

Virgil just looked at Goduo and shrugged his shoulders signaling he had no clue.

Athena's answer was no better.

"Don't ask me such a question Kusanagi Goduo. I merely let the winds blow us to where we needed to go. Where we arrived should not matter."

As soon as Athena gave Goduo her not so helpful answer, the three occupants of the boat noticed an emerald light stretching towards the heavens.

Virgil and Goduo had a very confused look on their face not knowing what was going on.

"It seems that someone has carelessly stimulated the essence of the land" Athena said.

not knowing what that completely meant, Virgil and Goduo just continued to watch the emerald light with Athena… That is until the emerald light decided to shift into a massive dragon with wings over ten meters in length soaring through the sky showing off its dazzling emerald scales.

Gouo looked over at Athena and Virgil.

"Is that a god by any chance?"

"I don't believe so Goduo. It seems to me it is more like a divine beast, however it very well may be connected to a god." replied the demigod.

"The demigod is correct Kusanagi Goduo, now we must hurry if my predictions are correct we may encounter the descent of a very troublesome god."

With that being said the boat they were on propelled forward at greater speeds drawing ever closer to land.

Virgil, Goduo, and Athena just arrived in what is soon going to be the most dangerous city in Italy.

XxXxXx

Liliana was not having the best of days. She was required to accompany the Campione Lord Salvatore Doni otherwise known as the King of Swords in investigating a mystical artifact known as the Heraion. Lord Salvatore Doni being the man he is decided the best course of action would be to cut it, which in turn released all of it's pent up energy messing with the natural essence of the land.

That was not even the worst of it.

After the Heraion was destroyed a dragon decided to emerge from the essence of the land, and worst of all the Heretic God Perseus descended from its legend in response.

All she wanted to do was finish this task so she could leave for Japan and see Virgil… Not that she actually wanted to see him of course she just had things to do in Japan. It definitely wasn't because she wanted to see that guy again, nope.

First however she had to make sure nothing bad happens. This whole situation can end up A disaster.

Liliana looked over towards Perseus, knowing of his intentions to slay the mighty beast.

"God Perseus, please stop! This dragon is formed, from Naples, from the essence of the land. If you carelessly destroy this divine beast the spiritual aura of the land will suffer as well! Please stay your hand!"

"Young maiden, I cannot do as you request. I embody slaying dragons and serpents, it is a part of who I am. It is also the duty and responsibility of a hero to slay such vile creatures, to stop halfway is unforgivable!"

Perseus replied.

"So you would forsaken this land?"

"This land pales in comparison to my sworn duty."

Perseus said this with such a cheerful smile on his face it was almost sickening to look at.

At that moment Liliana knew she had to try and stop him. Although her mind is set on the task, her body would not respond due to the presence of the god before her.

"Haha good, stay there girl. After I slay this dragon you may fall into my embrace like a saved maiden, reenacting the tale of Andromeda!"

The emerald dragon choose this moment to spread out its wings and took off towards the air. It opened its mouth revealing razor-sharp teeth and a dark red tongue, an obvious challenge to the god opposing it.

The dragon released flames from its gaping maw intending on roasting the god in front of it. However it was not to be.

Perseus stroke like a meteor, fast and strong. Dodging the flames he tossed his sword in the air severing one of the emerald dragons wings.

GUAAAA!

The beast howled in pain, as it descended to the harbor unable to stay in the air with only a single wing.

As the dragon landed it tried to prepare for battle once more.

Perseus had other plans.

Quickly reacquiring his blade the hero dashed to the side of the downed beast, and with a quick flick of sword, sliced a hole in its neck.

Perseus advanced to deliver the final blow to the dragon he was stopped due to the voice of a certain goddess.

"Picking on a divine beast war god? How pitiful. The one you should be fighting is right here."

Perseus jumped to the side as a silver haired girl who looked no older than ten approached him and dragooned dragon. More specifically the dragon.

Liliana was surprised by the sudden appearance of the goddess, whose aura allowed her to break free of Perseus' own aura that bound her. She tried to move and although her body would now respond to her commands she was still a little dizzy and fell backward… She never hit the ground though.

Liliana fell back into a pair of arms and looked up into the piercing red eyes of a certain black and blue haired demigod.

"Hey Lily, funny seeing you hear. Mind if I kick this guy's ass?"

Liliana finally realizing she was in Virgil's arms quickly stood back up with an evident blush on her face.

"I'm not interrupting something am I Virgil?"

"Nah Goduo, now hurry your ass over here god slayer!"

Liliana looked and say Erica's king Kusanagi Goduo appear as well. Noticing a slight break in the action Liliana tried to get some answers from the two teenage boys before her.

"Virgil, Kusanagi Goduo, did you two by any chance bring that goddess to Naples."

Goduo was elated to finally figure out his current location, and silently rejoiced, enjoying this newfound piece of information. Virgil however took it upon himself to answer Liliana's question.

"It was actually the opposite Lily. That goddess Athena actually brought us over here."

"Athena… Isn't that the goddess Kusanagi Goduo battled this spring?

"The very same! However we came to an agreement of sorts I guess you can say. That can be explained another time though. What Goduo, and I do need is information on the god we may end up fighting."

Virgil told Liliana with newfound seriousness.

"Very well. The Heretic God over there is Perseus, he can be seen as a natural enemy to Athena due to his dragon and serpent slaying background, and Athena's natural affinity towards serpents."

Goduo took this time to input his own thoughts.

"So Athena might have a tough time then."

After Godou's obvious input a shift in power was felt coming from the two Heretic Gods.

It seems during Virgil, Goduo, and Liliana's conversation Perseus, and Athena were sharing their own words. As the three teens turned their attention towards the two gods they saw Athena absorb the dragon wounded by Perseus. It seemed as if the two gods were about to engage in combat Goduo however choose this moment to intervene.

"Hold it! you two cannot fight here, we are too close to civilization. Innocent people may get hurt!"

"Not too long ago you expended all your might to engage me in battle in your home country Kusanagi Goduo, this is quite ironic."

Hearing that quip from Athena, Goduo nearly face faulted.

"I had no choice in the matter regarding those circumstances and you know it! At any rate if you desire a fight then take it someplace else."

"Hah to be told this by you godslayer. You do know that you are one of my enemies as well."

Perseus told Goduo with a smile across his face.

This righteous hero definitely had some sort of twisted desire for battle Goduo thought. In fact it reminded him of one of his friends… Speaking of said friend.

"Well if you want a fight I will gladly give you one pretty boy."

Virgil said taking a couple steps forward looking towards Perseus.

"Ohhh what is this? I commend your bravery boy, but you are of no match for me. I sense something from you but you are no Campione nor are you a Heretic God. I will however fight that young godslayer over there."

Perseus looked over towards Athena.

"Is that fine with you Earth Goddess?"

"Very well I planned for the boy to get stronger anyways, and slaying you will definitely increase his growth. However Perseus I would not just ignore the other boy. He is very powerful."

"Hah I'll give the boy the honor of facing me when he becomes a godslayer himself."

Perseus replied.

This ended with one very pissed off Virgil who was about to just attack the Heretic God before him, an annoyed Goduo knowing that avoiding conflict at this point was impossible, and one worried Liliana knowing tonight was not going to be peaceful.

Just to make things a little more interesting fate decided to throw one last curveball.

"Well if you will not accept the boy's challenge Perseus then I will, for I sense great power and potential from him."

A smooth but powerful voice echoed across the area where the two gods, godslayer, demigod, and great knight were located.

A blinding light fell from the sky with an intensity rivaling that of the sun, which caused everyone even the two gods to temporarily avert their gaze to avoid being blinded.

When the light faded they saw a man giving off a still powerful but calm aura. He looked relatively young. Either in his late teens or early twenties. He had platinum blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He stood at around 5'10, and wore silver gauntlets, leggings, and body armor with blue and black chain mail covering the areas his silver plate armor did not cover.

In truth the new arrival looked stunning and regal.

"I am Sir Gawain, and I will gladly accept your invitation for battle if you would allow it young demigod."

The newly announced Sir Gawain said, with a small smile on his face.

**XxXx**

**lioncousin: AND CUT! Sir Gawain is going to be Virgil's first God that he battles ladies and gentlemen, I am also planning to rewrite my first two chapters as they were really mehh.**


	10. Chapter 9

**lioncousin: THANK ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE FOR OVER 1000 VIEWS! It truly means a lot to me especially since this story is still less than a month old. Anyways I do not own Campione or any other elements of other works that may weasel their way into my story.**

**XxXx**

Everyone was in a state of disbelief. Even Athena and Perseus were shocked by the arrival of another Heretic God.

The newly arrived Sir Gawain slowly approached the still surprised group. Slightly stumped by the looks on all of their faces.

"My oh my, if I am not welcome I will gladly leave. I came hearing the challenge of the young demigod but it seems I have misread the situation."

Sir Gawain turned around and prepared to leave, seeing this Virgil quickly shook himself out of his stupor not wanting to let this opportunity to go to waste.

"Sir Gawain please wait." Virgil said, as he took several steps towards Gawain's retreating figure.

Gawain came to halt when he heard the request of the demigod, turning around curious as to what the blue and black haired boy wanted to say.

Virgil seeing he had Sir Gawain's attention pressed on.

"I did indeed issue a challenge. The challenge though was originally issued out to God Perseus over here, however he has shamed me with his blatant disregard of my request. You however answered me. I am sorry that I did not respond to your answer sooner for I was in shock, but if you would allow it I would be honored to cross blades against you." Virgil said with a fiery spark in his eyes.

Everyone that knew Virgil was in a state of awe due to his out of character announcement. They have never heard Virgil be so polite before. Athena just looked on with a slight interest in her eyes, while Perseus was quietly seething at Virgil's indirect insult towards him.

"HAHA HA HA! Demigod do not worry, for you have not insulted me. I am a reasonable man and I understand the situation perfectly. Very well I Sir Gawain, the White Knight of the Round Table humbly accept your challenge. May I ask for your name young demigod?" Gawain said with a charming smile on his face.

Virgil smiled back towards the Heretic God across from him. The wind blowing his bi-colored hair.

"I am Virgil Lainn, Sir Gawain. Descendent of The Irish hero and demigod Cu Chulainn, and as I mentioned earlier it is an honor to have the chance to cross blades with you. I do request that we wait until they-" Virgil points over at Perseus, Goduo, and Athena. "decide what they want to do regarding each other."

"That is fine Virgil Lainn. Like I said I am a reasonable man, and I do understand that the Campione over there is most likely going to fight one of the two gods over there. From what I am inferring though it is most likely the battle is going to be held against Perseus am I correct?"

Goduo and Liliana decided to use this time to butt in and take Virgil.

"You are correct Sir Gawain!" said Goduo, a fake smile evident on his face

"Now if you would please excuse us we need to talk to Virgil for a quick second." Liliana said as she grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him away from Sir Gawain back towards Athena and Perseus with Goduo following close behind.

Liliana then turned and faced Virgil.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She hissed

"I can't believe you are bringing another Heretic God into this. Especially since he was just about to leave without causing any problems. Now we have another thing to worry about."

Virgil just gave Liliana a hard look.

"That is where you are wrong Lily. Yes, Sir Gawain was about to leave and we most likely would never see him again at least for a very long time if ever."

"Then why would you-"

"That is exactly why I wanted him to stay."

Liliana's words died in her throat with that statement, and she just looked towards Virgil completely baffled by what he just said.

Virgil seeing Liliana was waiting for him to continue as well as noticing Goduo's own curious gaze sighed and continued with his explanation.

"Look Lily, Sir Gawain does not seem to be the kind of man that would involve innocent or unnecessary individuals when he fights. I can tell by looking at him that he is an honorable warrior that would leave a one on one encounter strictly to just that. One on One unless if outside forces change the situation. Also I really want this battle. Finding someone with the same power and skill I feel from Gawain won't happen for a long time, I feel he is stronger than Perseus." Virgil said the last part with a small smile on his face.

"Well what if I just don't want you to get hurt Virgil!" Liliana shouted.

"Fair maiden."

Liliana turned around and saw Sir Gawain approaching them.

"Your concern for Virgil Lainn has touched this knight's heart. Would it ease you, if I Sir Gawain promise to not kill him this one time."

Liliana was about to reply but Virgil beat her to it.

"Sir Gawain I will have to humbly decline that offer. If you purposefully handicap yourself in our fight just so the possibility of my death decreases I believe the duel will lose face. Please do not worry about me."

Hearing Virgil's refusal brought another radiant smile to the Knight of the Rounds face. Sir Gawain stuck his hand out towards Virgil.

"Spoken like a true warrior Virgil Lainn. Shake my hand and let us soon take action."

Virgil grasped Sir Gawain's hand his trademark grin once again plastered across his face.

After the two shook Sir Gawain turned his attention towards the two other gods in the area.

"I am sorry for the interruption that I brought about. However I believe that everything has been settled now, correct?"

Athena was the one who replied to Gawain's question.

"Indeed Sir Gawain. I Athena, and god Perseus have been discussing amongst ourselves, and have agreed that you will fight the demigod Virgil Lainn, and god Perseus shall battle against Kusanagi Goduo."

"Splendid! I know the perfect area, that we may do battle where none shall interfere. Please allow me to lead us there. Athena, Perseus."

Perseus had other plans however.

"Sir Gawain I do not know about you, but I wish for my bout with the godslayer to be witnessed by the masses. Therefor I shall have my battle on a grand stage in the city." Perseus said.

"Will there be no arguing with you Perseus?"

"No Sir Gawain, I put up with waiting for you to discuss the terms of your duel with that demigod over there. This will be compensation."

Gawain let out a sigh, and brushed back his platinum hair.

"Then I shall oversee your battle to make sure no one not involved in your bout gets hurt or affected then."

"Do as you wish knight. Now we must hurry before the night ends."

Perseus then called forth a Pegasus that sprouted from the legend where he slayed Medusa, and flew towards Naples. Leaving everyone else following behind him.

XxXxXx

Kusanagi Goduo was not amused. He wanted to avoid unnecessary people from getting involved when it came time to fight Perseus, but the Heretic God choose to have their duel at an amphitheatre in the city. Which meant there were plenty of people around.

"Hey Perseus. If it's alright with you, I would like to change the location of our duel. I that fine?"

"No can do Kusanagi Goduo. For it has been awhile since I have materialized in this world, and to have our duel in such a glorious and elaborate setting should heighten the excitement surrounding our battle!"

Flat out rejected by Perseus, Goduo took this time to analyze his opponent.

His presence and individuality was intense. Even Perseus' smallest actions would bring the attention of others, as well as his natural charisma.

It was bothering Goduo that this innate charisma Perseus had seemed to attract more people to the amphitheatre they were currently at.

But worst of all there was Perseus' dreadful personality.

He seemed only to care for himself, and would try to make things sound noble but in the end it was all for his own benefit. There was also the fact he was a battle maniac, in a different way than Virgil though. While Virgil loved fighting a strong opponent he knows how to hold himself back (kind of), and would try not to involve outsiders. Perseus on the other hand seems to want to make everything he does be witnessed by the masses.

Like seriously he flew in to the amphitheatre on a pegasus… A damn pegasus.

Godou's musings were cut short however as he noticed Perseus place his bow on his back, and reach for the sword on his waist.

The duel was about to begin.

XxXxXx

Sir Gawain scrutinized the surrounding area. Displeased with how many people were drawn to the amphitheatre due to Perseus.

"I do not like this Virgil Lainn, Athena."

"I will have to agree with you on this Sir Gawain. I personally don't have a problem with others watching my fights if they can withstand the chaos that'll come of it, but all of these civilians being here leaves me with a bad feeling." Virgil said with a slight sneer.

Liliana just looked at him slightly worried.

"Hush, They are about to begin." Said Athena.

The four onlookers then proceeded to pay attention to the battle that was about to happen.

XxXxXx

Goduo and Perseus stared at each other for a brief moment.

Then Perseus made his move.

There was not anything excessive or complicated in his attack, Perseus merely just dashed forward, and made a simple swing with his sword.

The speed that which it happened was very impressive however. Goduo leaped to the side barely avoiding the attack, however Perseus followed up with another quick slash at Goduo's stomach.

Goduo had to bend back to avoid it. Performing a stance similar to that in the Matrix. Goduo lost his balance and fell on his ass doing so though.

Perseus pressed on with this new advantage presented to him. Attacking the downed godslayer.

Goduo was barely able to avoid each of the blows be rolling and squirming on the stone floor.

Goduo has been in similar situations though with a certain blue and black haired demigod and a cursed red spear doing "training" as Virgil would call it.

Goduo never thought all that time trying to evade Virgil's spear as he was rolling on the ground would amount to something but due to it he was avoiding Perseus' attacks.

'Now I just need to find an opening.' Goduo thought.

Wait for it… Wait for it… Now!

Perseus slightly over extended one of his swings giving Goduo just enough time to kick out at the Heretic God and get up onto his feet.

'Now's my chance'

"Thus speaketh Lord Mithra. The sinful shall be met with justice."

Goduo chanted.

Up in the stands of the amphitheatre Virgil looked down at his friend.

"It seems he is going to finally fight back. I would like to see how Perseus handles this."

"What do you mean Virgil Lainn?"

"Please Sir Gawain just call me Virgil. What I mean is Goduo is about to finally unleash one of his authorities. Just watch."

With that they refocused on the fight.

Goduo began to chant more words. Spell words filled with power.

"May spines be crushed, may bones be broke, tendons torn; hair, brains, and blood mingled and trampled together with the earth! The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath-breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!"

The first indication that something massive was about to appear, was the stone floor turning black.

Goduo's spell words were bringing forth a massive beast through a link to the "imaginary world."

The "imaginary world" is where Goduo's most aggressive authority the [Boar] resides.

"Ohh? Finally getting serious now godslayer? Show me this authority of yours!" Perseus yelled in glee.

Out of the stone floor the [Boar] started to emerge. First was its black fur that blended in with the night. Its fur was both glossy and fine. The hulking beast measured around twenty meters from its snout to its rear.

Goduo and Perseus were both on top of the divine beast Godou's authority brought forth.

To call upon the power of the [Boar] Goduo has to imagine the destruction of a large object. This large object happened to be a stone castle past the coast.

As soon as the [Boar] finished emerging from the "imaginary world" It immediately set out for the castle off in the distance with both Perseus and Goduo on top of it.

While Goduo shifted into a riding position. Perseus tried to balance on the [Boar] while standing which proved to be difficult for the Heretic God. It was an impressive accomplishment that he hasn't fallen off already.

Goduo took note of this and blamed it on Perseus' pride. He was going to use that pride to his advantage.

Goduo turned around facing Perseus, and charged knocking Perseus off of his feet and off the back of the [Boar].

Goduo turned back to the [Boar] intent on dispelling the beast.

"You have done your job! Now return to where you came!" Yelled the young godslayer.

The beast growled as it came to a stop but did not disappear.

'Ah come on! Disappear already' Goduo urged through a mental command. However the [Boar] still stood in defiance. Goduo did not have much time to do much else as Perseus was once again upon him on his sterling white pegasus.

"Although your attack was not elegant or stylish I do have to give you praise towards how effective it was. However it seems the game is over. The power you usurped was from a war god of victory wasn't it? A distant comrade of mine.

Goduo was surprised that Perseus was able to find out the origins of his authority. He then noticed golden rings glowing from Perseus, as the god continued to speak.

"My ancestors, the light of the east, grant me power - in your name I request this miracle. By the oath of the serpent-slaying warrior, now is the time to grant me this strength!"

The golden rings in Perseus' possession shined even brighter, and illuminated the night sky. The light then descended onto the earth and then onto the [Boar] that Goduo summoned.

Rrrrroooooo…..

'It has never produced this sound before.' Goduo was growing cautious of this light Perseus was producing. The next moment however Goduo felt the fur under him disappear and as he looked down he noticed that the [Boar] was vanishing. The next thing Goduo knew was that he was falling.

"SHHIIIITTTTT!"

Goduo hit the ground. Hard.

"God I would rather not do that again." Goduo rubbed his rear trying to ease the ache that began to appear.

After the ache has gone down significantly Goduo looked over at Perseus. 'How was he able to seal the abilities of Verenthraga?' he thought. Perseus was a serpent-slayer so his abilities to seal some of Athena's power was reasonable due to the fact that Athena was tied to the legend of Medusa. Sealing Verenthaga's power though was a different story.

Goduo didn't have any more time to ponder on the thought though as he noticed Perseus floating in front of him on top of the winged horse, bow drawn arrow at the ready.

Goduo did the only thing he could.

Dodge.

Using the ability of the [Raptor] Goduo was able to evade the missile of death that flew by where his face was just mere moments before.

Goduo continued to run dodging the onslaught of arrows Perseus released at his person.

When Perseus prepared his last arrow the rings in the god's possession began to glow once again, and Goduo's speed granted to him by the [Raptor] faded away.

This made the godslayer a very easy target, and he wasn't able to dodge the last incoming arrow. The arrow struck him through the middle of the chest close to his heart.

Goduo's strength began to leave his body, as he fell to the earthen floor, his vision fading to black.

XxXxXx

Virgil, as well as the rest of the night's entourage followed Goduo as he and Perseus disappeared on the giant black beast that the young godslayer called forth.

They arrived to the two's location just as Perseus shot his final arrow through Godou's chest.

In an instant Virgil summoned Gae Bolg, and was about to shove his blood red spear down the throat of the Heretic God who put his friend in such a sorry state.

He was only stopped by the hand of Sir Gawain.

Virgil turned towards Gawain.

"Sir Gawain, why do you stop me?"

"Virgil, I understand that you are angry, but I cannot let you stain your honor by performing the act you were about to do. You and I both know the young godslayer Kusanagi Goduo is not dead." Sir Gawain said.

Virgil looked at the spear in his hands, then at Perseus, and finally at Liliana who stood beside him a sorrowful expression on her face. With a sigh Virgil let the Mortal Spear of Pain/Death dissipate back into the night air.

"Also Virgil, your assistance towards your friend is not needed. Someone else is already making sure of his safety."

After Gawain spoke his words, Virgil looked around and noticed that Athena was no longer with them.

Virgil then looked in the direction of Perseus, and noticed a figure shroud in darkness with a large scythe in hand strike at his back.

Blood poured from Perseus' back, the wound was not a mortal blow though, as Perseus rolled forward on reflex preventing the wound from being fatal.

"Hmm. It seems that when the hero has struck down the godslayer he will lower his guard. How foolish of him. I do admit that I may have violated the rules of the duel, but Kusanagi Godou is my prey… which you have yet to slain so I will keep it that way." Athena snickered.

Perseus looked furious but knew he was at a disadvantage. He may have serpent-slaying words of power but this injury will hinder him.

"I see that you are trying to stall for time so let me propose a deal."

"A deal you say?"

Athena was curious of the serpent-slayer's intentions.

"Yeas, a deal. I propose that to benefit us both, that we both retreat for now. When the Campione is fully healed, we will then meet once again on the battlefield."

Athena raised her brow, but nodded slowly.

"Then the time for battle shall be decided some other time then!"

Perseus mounted his beloved steed, bid them farewell, and flew off towards the sea. Leaving Goduo in the care of Athena.

With Perseus gone Sir Gawain faced Virgil.

"Virgil I would love to have our duel tonight but I fear that after most recent events that your mind may not be in the right place for battle. We will have our duel tomorrow morning in this area as it is fairly secluded." He gave a nod to each of them. "I hope the godslayer recovers soon for it'll be a shame if his wounds are very debilitating. I am off!"

In a flash of blinding light Sir Gawain left as well. Leaving just Virgil, Athena, and a wounded Goduo.

Although the night's events may have ended at least Virgil, and Liliana knew that their ordeal was far from over.

**XxXx**

**lioncousin: My god thank god that's over. I really wanted to get the first Perseus fight out of the way so I could get to Virgil vs Sir Gawain. Anyways only major differences between the fight in my fic and canon was that Goduo was a little more competent (not that he's an incompetent fighter) and Liliana did not assist him in the fight. Also thanks to ****jwadd2** **for favoriting and following my story. I am probably going to edit my first two chapters before the next actual chapter update so please be patient with me.**


	11. Chapter 10: Gawain

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, and thank you everyone for over 1,500 views! Summer homework is a bitch -.- also I had some minor writer's block. Anyways updates will start coming slower, due to the fact that school has now started for me. (Shoots self)**

**XxXx**

Ch10: Gawain

"I told you he was going to live."

"Well how was I supposed to know that. He got an arrow through the chest."

"Because I said so, and I freaking know everything Lily."

"Well Virgil, I apologize for being worried about your friend after he was killed by Perseus."

"Hey I resent that! I was worried for him, didn't you see me about to shove Gae Bolg up that pretty Heretic God's ass. Sure once I calmed down I was fine with it because I remembered about his authority. As of right now though I'm more worried about what Erica, and Yuri are going to do to him when they get here."

Liliana took a questioning glance at Virgil. Confusion was evident in her eyes.

Currently Virgil, Lilina, and an incapacitated Goduo were at a home owned by one of Liliana's acquaintances named Diana Milito. Virgil, and Liliana after Goduo's defeat by Perseus brought his body to this home to recover, and restore their stamina. The two conscious members of their part were conversing in one of the home's many guest rooms.

"I told them where we were Lily, how could I not after what happened. Running into Athena who Goduo fought before he even met me. Meeting Sir Gawain, and Perseus. Godou being defeated by Perseus, however I did leave out the part about me fighting Sir Gawain though. You already worry enough about me, not that I think Erica would actually care too much about my sake." Virgil said.

"Well I still find it ridiculous that you're planning on fighting him alone. Sir Gawain seemed stronger than Perseus. I'm sure you know that as well."

"Oh trust me I know very well that he is stronger than Perseus."

This latest statement caused Liliana's blood to boil.

"Then why won't you let me help you!"

Virgil gave Liliana a sad smile.

"Lily. You know I would always appreciate your help on the battlefield, however this is a one on one duel. A battle that has our lives, as well as our honor and integrity on the line. If I let you help me that would leave a stain that I would never be to clean of my plate. Gawain and I want this to be a fair duel. Please respect that. If it would make you feel any better you can come with me and watch. Would that be fine?"

"I'm not going to get a better offer am I…"

"Nope, take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'll come and watch."

Virgil smiled at Liliana's response and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a light hug causing a faint blush to dust the fairy knight's cheeks.

"I won't be dying with you watching me, besides I'm way too stubborn die."

It was at this moment that Liliana's maid Karen made her very convenient entrance.

"Liliana-sama, I am here to inform you that Erica Blandelli first wife of Kusanagi-sama, and Mariya Yuri mistress of Kusanagi-sama have just arrived. Shall I let them-"

Karen stopped herself as she noticed that her mistress was in the arms of a certain demigod.

"Oh never mind Liliana-sama. I see that you and Virgil-sama seem to be having a small moment, please pardon my intrusion. I will have Blandelli-sama and Yuri-sama wait in the living room for the time being."

With that being said Karen left the room, shut the door, and scurried off with a very impressive cat face (:3).

Liliana was stunned and her blush was turning a deeper shade of red, and Virgil was even slightly put off by Liliana's maid

"Wow Lily, your maid is something else."

"She's a devil, is what she is. Between her, and Erica I am constantly being teased and harassed."

"That just means they care. Anyways lets start heading downstairs. We don't want Erica, and Yuri to be getting the wrong idea by letting them wait too long… Unless of course that's what you're aiming for."

Virgil whispered the last part in Liliana's ear causing her whole face to turn a deep crimson. She quickly disengaged herself from Virgil's arms, and tossed a pillow at his face that she took from the guest bed.

"You are a depraved fiend!" She shrieked, but it was lacking any actual anger.

"Yeah, yeah you don't mean it completely." Virgil stood up from the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Come on lets get going."

XxXxXx

"So Virgil, I would like to know what you and my king did to put yourselves in this situation."

After Virgil and Liliana made their way to the living room. Virgil was put under the interrogation of one Erica Blandelli.

"Hehe, you see Erica, Goduo and I just wanted some guy time. Therefore we went on a very pleasant walk at night. It was a fantastic walk, one that I could put in my memory as one of the best walks of my life. That is until we met one Heretic Athena. Then it just escalated into running into Perseus, Liliana, and even Sir Gawain Whom I do not have a duel with later today. Does that answer all of your questions?"

Erica started nodding slowly.

"Just one more. What is this about you fighting Sir Gawain, especially now that my king is currently being sought after by Perseus?"

"Well you see it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, and after Perseus refused to fight me I couldn't say no to the offer Gawain gave me." Virgil said, with a very innocent smile.

Erica couldn't help but sigh. She then turned towards Liliana.

"I thought you liked this guy, why are you letting him go off and get killed?"

Liliana blushed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I do not like him like that Erica! Besides I already tried convincing him to not go, but he is just too stubborn… Don't you have someone you should be checking up on by the way?"

"Fine, I'll let it go for now Liliana, but someone needs to do something soon. He might not be as dense as Goduo, but he is a guy."

With that Erica left with Mariya in tow to check up on Goduo.

"Well Goduo might hate me for it when he wakes up, but I knew informing those two was the right decision. Anyways now that Goduo has someone to look after him I'm leaving to go fight Gawain."

Virgil turned around and started walking towards the exit of the large house. he was stopped when someone grabbed his hand. Virgil turned his head and saw the sight of a very determined Liliana Kranjcar

"You are not leaving without me, you promised."

Virgil knew he couldn't argue with her at this point and just let Liliana leave with him hand in hand.

XxXxXx

It took them an hour to reach the ruins of Goduo's and Perseus' battle from earlier. The carnage brought about from Goduo's [Boar] and Perseus' sword and arrows left their mark on the ground.

Sir Gawain was already there waiting for him. His platinum blonde hair lightly swaying in the wind. His silver armour glistening in the sunlight.

"I see that you have arrived Virgil, I am glad."

"You make it sound like you didn't expect me to come Sir Gawain."

"Not at all, I am sorry if I offended you like I previously stated I am just glad."

Virgil couldn't help but smile at Sir Gawain's reaction to his light tease.

"I was just making a joke Sir Gawain, I know you would not doubt me."

"I see Virgil, I am not to familiar with this new societies sense of humor. Anyways I believe we have had enough talk, I will say I was looking forward to this." Said Gawain, as he holds his blade in two hands preparing for the oncoming battle.

Gae Bolg appears in Virgil's hands, as he gets in his own combat stance.

"I agree. The time for talk has ended."

Virgil makes the first move. Dashing directly at the knight before him poking at his defense with quick and solid jabs, only for them to be blocked or narrowly evaded.

'His defense is solid. I wouldn't have expected anything less from someone of his caliber.' Virgil thought avoiding Gawain's counter attack.

"You are awfully skilled with that spear of yours Virgil." Gawain praised. The knight's gaze then hardened "However let me take the offensive this time."

Virgil was unprepared for the knight's assault. Virgil may have been faster than Gawain, but Gawain was definitely the stronger of the two. Blocking the powerful knight's attacks would send shockwaves up Virgil's arms dulling the feeling he had in them. Virgil in turn was left trying to dodge all of Gawain's attacks so his arms wouldn't go numb.

'Damn, I can't see an opening in his attack anywhere.' Virgil knew he had to try and break away and regain the offensive. His fighting style wasn't suited for playing defense.

An idea sprang into mind. Virgil smashed the butt of Gae Bolg into the ground causing dirt and debris to go flying. Some of the debris went towards Gawain's face which sent his next swing of his sword slightly off course.

Virgil took his chance.

He jumped over Sir Gawain, hitting him with the shaft of Gae Bolg on his way down hoping to disorient the Heretic God. However the blow didn't stun the powerful knight at all and Virgil found himself sent flying by being hit by the flat of Gawain's blade.

"That was a good hit Virgil. It would have dazed someone like Perseus, but I am not Perseus. It seems I am going to have to be more serious."

The temperature around Gawain seemed to be increasing, with most of the heat coming from Gawain's sword.

Virgil picked himself up from the ground and drew some runes in the air sending a flurry of meter long icicles at the knight. All the icicles melted before they even came within a foot of touching Sir Gawain.

Liliana who was watching the match worried more and more for the safety of a certain demigod. Noticing that whatever Virgil has done Gawain was able to counter it. Liliana then saw Virgil create a larger array of icicles to send at the knight.

"That isn't going to work Virgil they will disappear before they can even reach him!" she shouted.

Virgil either didn't hear her or just didn't care. (it was the latter.)

He sent out the storm of ice towards Gawain again, and like Liliana said they evaporated before reaching the knight. The difference was however that due to the larger amount of Ice that was used. A large amount of steam emerged from the sudden evaporation of the ice's water molecules.

"I see, trying to blind me are you? Wouldn't that hinder you as well?"

Gawain got his answer when he barely blocked a strike from Virgil's spear. The spear then quickly retracted back into the now looming mist.

"My ancestor was called the Hound of Ireland for a reason. I don't need to see you, because I can smell you, and feel the heat radiating off of you." Virgil's voice replied through the mist.

Virgil's words were true for he would always be able to find Gawain's position, and the knight was having a much harder time defending himself from the quick and hidden attacks Virgil was producing leaving some scratches and gashes across his silver armour.

The knight was truly surprised and quietly praised Virgil's thought process. But…

Gawain's sword was now set ablaze by the sheer force of his magical power, and with a simple diagonal slash he cut through and dispelled the mist looming around him just in time to see Virgil lash out with his spear coming from his side.

Gawain deflected the thrust. Virgil used the momentum from Gawain's deflection to spin himself around and attempt to slash the knight's face. Gawain leaned back only losing a couple strands of his platinum blonde hair in the process.

the knight reached up and grabbed Virgil's spear arm, and drew him close giving the demigod a vicious knee to the ribs with a loud crack being audible in the surrounding area.

Virgil felt a couple of his ribs fracture or break. That wasn't the end of it though. Gawain let go of the hold he had on Virgil's arm and brought his sword around in a reverse grip. The injured Virgil had no time to dodge the blow and received a large slash that reached from the left end of his hip up to his right shoulder.

The Slash itself was already a heavy blow, but the magical fire from Gawain's sword left a burning sensation that spread throughout Virgil's body.

Before Gawain was able to cause even more damage Virgil enhanced the muscles in his legs and kicked the godly knight away from him.

'I'm not going to win at this rate. I am going to have to try and use Gae Bolg.'

"Hey Gawain! You better prepare yourself this next attacks a killer." Virgil yelled out to the knight. A twisted smile etched onto his face.

"Is that another joke Virgil? I did not find it to be that funny." Gawain said in confusion, preparing himself for the demigod's next attack.

Sir Gawain's response immediately replaced Virgil's smile with a look of self disappointment. 'alright, that kind of pisses me of.' Gae Bolg started glowing red, and steam once again emerged from its tip.

"This is the move I used to scare off old man Voban, However you get a slightly different version!" Virgil exclaimed running towards the knight before leaping in the air.

"**GAE-**

**Bolg!"**

Virgil yelled the name of his cursed spear as he hurled it at Sir Gawain with unnecessary force. The spear soared through the air like a blood red comet, that reached a speed of up to Mach 5. Virgil wasn't worried about missing. knowing how Gae Bolg would reach its target for if the heart was pierced surely the spear must have been used?

Gae Bolg smashed into Sir Gawain's chest moving too fast for even the legendary knight to react in time to its approach. Gawain was knocked of his feet and was sent across the battlefield.

Liliana was overjoyed. After seeing Virgil receiving that flame infused slash from Sir Gawain she feared the battle was over, but after seeing Virgil use his trump card Gawain must certainly have been defeated.

"Virgil you did it, you amazing foolhardy idiot. I can't believe you actually won!" Liliana yelled, but she was confused as to Virgil's look of shock etched into his face. She followed his gaze and saw what she thought was impossible.

Sir Gawain stood back up and pulled Gae Bolg out of his armor. The armor around the cursed spear was destroyed, but Gawain's wound wasn't fatal.

"How…" Liliana said.

Virgil just looked on knowing that Gae Bolg's attack could be countered by a strong enough defense but he never encountered one strong enough until today.

"A very powerful trump card. A cursed spear that seeks its enemies heart. If you were fighting any of the other knights of the round, besides my King Artus, or maybe Lancelot then that attack would have proven to be fatal. I even believe that would have killed Perseus."

Virgil just looked ahead calmly. "How did you survive then?"

Gawain just smiled, not mockingly but pleasantly.

"I am sir Gawain. White Knight of the Round Table, and the knight who is blessed by the sun!"

Virgil just sighs "I see how it is. While you are in the sunlight your skin becomes practically impenetrable."

"Indeed, Virgil. I was very surprised that your spear was able to cause me this much harm. In all truthfulness it was close to becoming a fatal wound. However… Now that you have shown me your strongest move, let me return the honor."

As Gawain finished his sentence a spike in power erupted from the knight's body. Flames erupted from around him circling him, and his blade was replaced by a newer one.

It was a long, one and a half handed sword. The blade was silver with an awkward pommel that didn't really look good at defending. The hilt of the sword was blue, and a blue hue went down the center of the blade.

"Virgil. I present you with the Reborn Sword of Promised Victory. **Excalibur Galantine." **

**XxXx**

**AN: Special thanks to Deux Silences, Time Hollow, KingofthePhoenixes, and Fear Ripper for favoriting and/or following. **


	12. Chapter 11: Blessing of the Sun

Key:

**Gae Bolg (bold)-**Pertains to the use of a weapon's key funston or ability or past use of said ability

**XxXx**

Ch10: The Blessing of the Sun

When Sir Gawain summoned his true blade Virgil knew one thing, and that was that the battle was his loss.

The power radiating off of Gawain right now is easily twice what it was in the beginning of their battle. Plus the injuries he received earlier he wouldn't be able to defend himself if Gawain decided to take the offensive. Hell his weapon wasn't even in his hands at the moment. They were at Sir Gawain's feet.

Virgil did not want to admit it, but using **Gae Bolg** took the last bit of energy out of him. He was losing any sense of feeling he had in his chest where Gawain's sword struck him earlier, and his breathing was ragged and forced from his broken ribs. However Virgil forced himself to continue standing, he'd be damned if he let himself face defeat lying down.

Gawain perked up slightly when he saw the determination in the young demigod's eyes. His summoning of Excalibur Galantinewas not only a response to Virgil's own trump card, but it was also a test.

Many times Gawain has seen people cower and falter before his power, even more so when his divine sword was summoned.

A smile plastered itself on Gawain's face

"He passes." Gawain whispered.

The Knight of the Round picked up Gae Bolg, and then hurled it straight back at Virgil.

Virgil was surprised by the Knight's actions and twisted his body in an attempt to not be skewered by his own spear despite his bodies constant protests. Virgil then extended his left hand and clasped down on his spear twirling it around before planting the tip into the ground using it to support himself.

'I was barely able to make that maneuver. Luckily only I can activate Gae Bolg's abilities.' Virgil thought.

"Now that you have your weapon once again we can resume our battle. I would like to see how well you can handle me now."

If it was said by anybody else Virgil would have thought he was being made fun of, but that wasn't how Gawain is.

"Very well. Let's go on until the end." Virgil replied.

The two combatants charged each other, creating another deadly dance.

XxXxXx

Liliana was panicking. There was no possible way Virgil could continue this battle. If he did he was surely going to… Die. He was going to die. The injuries Virgil's body has sustained is heavily affecting his performance, and ever since Sir Gawain summoned that blade his power has increased tremendously.

Even now as she just sat by and watched she was able to see Virgil's body receiving multiple new wounds from the Heretic God he was facing. The advantage in agility was now lost to Virgil, and it was taking him everything he could to evade a fatal wound.

She wanted to help him, but he would hate her if she did. Liliana knew that Virgil would rather die in this situation than receive her help. Still she refused to just sit back and do nothing.

Liliana summoned the Bow of David.

'This might be able to give Virgil the opening he needs to deliver a decisive blow.' She thought.

Crouching down she focused her aim on the Heretic God her friend was fighting and fired.

XxXxXx

Virgil's keen senses picked up on an incoming projectile. He never really mentioned it but a part of the [Hound of Ireland] was an innate sense and protection from arrows. But the arrow wasn't heading towards him, but towards Sir Gawain.

Holding his spear with both hand Virgil felt his knees buckle under the strength of Gawain's overhead slash, but Virgil forced his body forward and pushed Gawain out of the arrow's path.

Gawain was shocked. Not because of the arrow. He knew the arrow was coming for him, he just paid it no attention. An attack of that caliber would not be able to harm him under the sun's protection. What surprised him was that Virgil pushed him out of the arrow's path.

The two combatants fell on the ground. Gawain quickly stood back up, but Virgil was winded and was struggling to stand back up. That is until Gawain lifted him up and planted him back on his feet.

"Virgil, you surprise me more by the second. Before we continue tell me why you felt the need to push me out of the arrows path? I am almost invulnerable under the sun."

"The answer's simple." Virgil looked towards Liliana who then turned her head around in shame.

"I appreciate the fact that Liliana felt the need to assist me, but I would not have been able to forgive myself if I let something like that hit you. Invulnerability or not." Virgil said with a smile

Gawain just looked at the demigod.

"You truly are worthy. I have chosen well."

Virgil was confused by those last words, but he did not have long to ponder on them. As he felt another surge of power radiating off of Gawain.

"Virgil! You have been a most splendid opponent, however I will end this battle with this last blow. Prepare yourself!"

A large magic circle slowly spread out across the ground from Gawain's feet, with an intricate sun symbol in the center. Gawain drew the sword behind his back. Energy started to radiate from the mag circle on the ground and was being absorbed into the holy sword held by Sir Gawain.

"**Excalibur-**

Virgil tensed his aching body. Preparing himself to try and dodge whatever it was Gawain was about to unleash.

**Galantine!"**

With a wide horizontal slash Gawain let unleashed the power gathered in his sword. A horizontal slash of flame sending off waves of radiation was sent towards Virgil at a breakneck speed.

Time seemed to slow down as Virgil watched the destructive force heading his way. He knew in his current state he would not be able to dodge that attack. Hell… Even in his best condition he doubted he would be able to evade such an attack, it spanned the whole battle field and he wouldn't be able to jump over it.

'Even [Death off of the Battlefield] won't be able to save me from this. Well at least Liliana will be safe' Virgil thought.

He looked over at Liliana who was currently behind Sir Gawain, safe from the knight's attack.

Virgil flashed her a smile before being consumed by the wave of fire as it erupted into giant ball of holy fire.

XxXxXx

Liliana looked on in terror as she saw the flaming tempest converge around Virgil's body before erupting into an exploding ball of fire.

Liliana then did the only thing she could do in her situation. She screamed

"VIIIRRRGGIIIILLLLL!" Liliana fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

She just saw her best friend get completely annihilated by that.. that.. impossibility of an attack. How could an attack that powerful exist? It had the power to wipe out a small army of about three hundred of the best mages any magical organization could put together. Let alone one demigod!

Liliana picked her eyes up and spotted Sir Gawain standing above the mangled and burned body of Virgil Lainn. She then witnessed the Knight of the Round lift up Excalibur Galantine the sword used to unleash that monstrous attack, and plunge it into Virgil's chest.

Liliana felt anger wash over her. This was the Heretic God that Virgil believed to hold honor above all others, and he now dared to defile and mangle her friend's corpse!?

"YOOUUUU BATARD!"

Liliana wasn't usually one for foul language no matter the situation but as of now her grief, sadness, and anger have encompassed her actions.

The Fairy Knight charged the Heretic God intent on trying her damn hardest to end his godly existence. With Il-Maestro in hand she swung at the God's neck, but her blow was blocked by the gauntlet on Gawain's left hand. The hand then reached out and grabbed her sword arm before yanking her to the ground.

"I commend you for your actions, but I am not doing what you think I am. Now calm yourself maiden, so I may resurrect Virgil."

Liliana wondered if she heard that correctly. Shock and surprise evident on her face as she looked up into the emerald eyes of Sir Gawain.

"Yes you heard me correctly fair maiden. I am planning on saving young Virgil Lainn here. It is rare for me to find someone like him, and I would like for him to be my chosen, and future successor."

Liliana was confused.

"Then why unleash that devastating attack on him in the first place?"

"Two reasons fair maiden. First he showed me his trump card so it was only fair if I returned the honor. The second reason was that it was my final test and he passed. Virgil Lainn accepted the fact that he was outmatched and there was nothing he could do in his situation, but he did not curse his fate, he just merely accepted it. I hold that in the highest regards. Now please let me continue my work."

Gawain turned his focus back onto the fallen body of Virgil and grasped the handle of Excalibur Galantine with both hands, The end of the blade still lodged into Virgil's chest. Gawain, Virgil, and Galantine all started to give off a whitish yellow glow as a ray of sunlight focused on them.

Gawain slowly pulled his sword out of Virgil's chest, and as he did so. the multiple burns and slashes on Virgil's body started to heal. By the time the sword was fully withdrawn from Virgil's body any and all signs of battle were missing from him.

What was the most amazing thing to Liliana though was the fact that Virgil was once again breathing.

She dropped to her knees, and lifted Virgil's head and clutched into close to her chest as tears once again streamed down her face, but this time out of joy. Not sadness.

"I used my authority [Blessing of the Sun] to restore him. It is the authority that grants me my protection while I am in the light of the sun, but it also allows me to heal and restore others, although it takes a great toll on me to do so."

Liliana looked at the Knight of the Round, still clutching onto Virgil's now breathing form.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…"

"It is of no problem. Please tell Virgil that I wish to meet him again when he has gained more strength."

With that a blinding flash radiated off of Gawain, and in the next moment he was gone.

Liliana looked down at Virgil's face with a smile.

"Let's get back to the others."

**XxXx**

**AN: Damn guys sorry it took awhile. Also sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, I just felt this part deserved it's own chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter, please tell me your thoughts if you have any. Also I am planning on adding two more characters based off of their Fate counterparts into this fic. One of them has a direct relation to Cu Chulainn when he was summoned as Lancer, and the other is a character I just find to be cool from Fate Apocrypha. Both of them probably won't show up for awhile IF I end up using them. (Cyber cookies to those of you who can guess the characters I am thinking of.)**


	13. Notice

**This story is not dead. **I haven't been able to update because of school and coliege applications. I'll be back once school pipes down and I'm done with the majority of my college applications and scholarships.


End file.
